


Sun Sword

by schmico



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AH YES, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Schmico, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmico/pseuds/schmico
Summary: "For the first time, I felt like I was holding the sun sword,"





	1. One

**Chapter** **One**

Levi does not know how long he has been staring at him. There was maybe four inches between where he was laying and where Nico lay, fast asleep, on his back, hair tossed, lips parted, and the seam of his pants riding low on the slant of his hips. The way the street lights were reflecting through the window left shadowy shapes all over Nico’s skin. It was early still, but all Levi wanted to do was reach out and touch him.  
Sliding his hand out from between his head and the pillow, Levi let the tip of his finger press lightly on Nico’s bicep. Following the shadow, he traced along the firm of his muscle, down the curve of his elbow, and over the defined veins in his forearm.  
Stopping at his wrist, Levi opened his hand and laid it as softly as he could over Nico’s. His hand was warm against his palm, and as much as he wanted Nico to wake up so he could tuck himself against him and feel that warm all over, he also cherished this. Because as soon as he woke up they would have to talk about it, them. But right now, with Nico asleep, Levi could be with him like this for just a little longer. Together, with out any of the uncertainties, just together. And the thought of them, together, just like this, lured Levi back to sleep.

When Nico woke the sun was just starting to rise through the windows. Rolling onto his side he was met with the sight of Levi still sleeping, glasses off, and hair falling over his forehead and eyes. Without thinking, Nico reached out to brush the hair off Levi’s face, letting his hand linger on the side of his face and cupping the warmth of his stubbled cheek. He drew his hand back like he had been burned when Levi took a deep breath and stirred, adjusting to lay flat on his back. He hadn’t woken up just yet, and Nico let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Levi always looked soft, but he looked especially soft like this, his eyes shut and his full, so soft lips pressed together. The way his collar bones pressed up against the smooth skin leaving a gentle canyon between his neck and chest, one that Nico desperately wanted to press his face into and breathe him in. As much as he wanted to keep laying here and staring at the rise and fall of Levi’s chest, he knew he should get up. Leaning forward, Nico was close enough that he could feel the warmth of Levi’s breath against his face. He wanted so badly for him to open his eyes and look at him, but his eyes stayed closed, long eyelashes practically resting against his cheeks. Instead he moved to kiss the space between where his lashes and cheeks met. The kiss was so soft that his lips still tingled with a desire to press further after his lips had ran against the skin.  
Nico sat up from the mattress and swung his legs over the edge, tensing his feet to stretch. Heading towards the doorway, he cracked his fingers before putting both arms above his head, stretching out his back and shoulders. As he turned to shut the door he stopped to look at Levi spread out against his bed. Nico couldn’t help the way his lips turned in a small smile. There, tangled up in his blankets, Nico didn’t mind it. Not even a little.

Nico tapped his way into his kitchen, his body leading him to his routine without needing any thought. The coffee he liked was always in the same cabinet, his Bialetti sat on the stove and made his espresso just the way he took it. It was routine. It was simple. He flicked the stove on with one hand while reaching for the fridge, opening it to find it empty. This wasn’t surprising, he couldn’t remember the last time he went to the grocery store. Shutting it with a shake of his head, he grabbed one of the apples from the counter and walked around the island to the living area. Levi’s satchel sat on the couch, and his jacket, and the remainder of his clothes fell around the floor in a haphazard pile. His cheeks felt warm and he turned around and headed back to the kitchen before he tried to pick up the shirt and sniff it.  
Soon enough his coffee started to boil and he poured the shot of espresso and threw it back, but almost spit it back out when he saw Levi standing out of the corner of his eye.  
Swallowing, he put his cup down and turned to an impossibly cute Levi, hair poking out all over the place and soft stomach exposed as he lifted his hands above his head and the t-shirt rose above his hips. Levi was wearing _his_ shirt. His shirt. The white fabric was slightly baggy on him and definitely too long. A smile crept onto Nico’s face and he released a breathless, “Good morning.”  
“Good morning,” replied Levi, his voice still rough with sleep. “Have you seen my glasses?”  
Nico looked around himself really quickly, “Ah,” he looked back to Levi with a shrug, “No, I haven’t, suppose I better look though, not sure how much help you’ll be without them,” he laughed.  
Levi smiled in response, faking annoyance, “I am not blind, I just can’t see as well.”  
Nico walked back to the living room, looking at the remains of their night together.  
His mind flashed back to stumbling through the door, gripping Levi’s waist like he was worried he would blow away, and shivering as Levi ran his hands up his neck, tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

They had walked slowly as they got off their shift and went to gather their things. Their moment in the ambulance had ended abruptly as Nico had a whole hand down Levi’s pants when they had heard the crack of electricity outside. The adrenaline thrummed under their skin as they pulled their clothes back on and crawled on the ground from the ambulance to the emergency bay, partially rolling, partially being blown back through the doors and into the darkness. The power had gone out.  
They buzzed past each other the remainder of the shift, working to meet all the patients needs until the power came back hours later. They were exhausted. All of the adrenaline of the storm had drained from their bodies leaving both of them deliriously tired but when they ran into each other in the hall there was enough there for Nico to request, “Come home with me.”

And Levi was tired enough to stammer without hesitating, “Yeah, okay, yes.”

In silence they grabbed their things, including Levi’s spare glasses from his locker, and met outside. Without anything but a couple nods Levi climbed into Nico’s car and they drove back to his place. Electricity was thrumming under Nico’s fingertips against the steering wheel, and Levi’s legs tingling with anticipation. At the door Nico fumbled with they key, before dropping it on the floor and having his hand meet Levi’s as he reached for it as well. Levi made eye contact with Nico before they both stood up, grabbing at each other’s clothes in attempt to get closer. Just closer than they were right now, as close as they could possibly get. Mouths smashing together with such urgency that Nico felt Levi’s teeth clank against his own. Nico’s tongue was so warm in Levi’s mouth and he moaned at the sensation, only pulling back just enough to remind Nico, “The door.” Nico smiled against his mouth and laughed. He separated just enough to unlock the door and step inside before he was back on Levi, reaching for his waist and pulling him against his hips.

Now there they were there, the following morning, looking for Levi’s glasses. Nico’s stomach was doing some kind of elaborate dance knowing that Levi was standing behind him, wearing his shirt. And the glasses were right there, on the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Levi climbed in Nico's lap it gave me chest pain.
> 
> Stay tuned. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opposite of shame.

**Chapter Two**

Levi took his glasses from Nico’s outstretched hands, quickly sliding them back to the bridge of his nose. He let out a small yelp when Nico grabbed the hand that wasn’t adjusting the frames and pulled him flush against his so very bare, so toned chest. The way his heart was beating against his chest made him worry for a moment that Nico would be able to take his pulse just by being this close to him. This wasn’t technically new, in fact it was the fourth time now that he had found himself chest to chest with Nico, close enough to feel his hot, coffee scented breath fanning over his face.

Regardless, it felt just as thrilling as the first time and still definitely felt  _new. A_ ll Levi could manage to say once he brought his eyes up to make contact with Nico was, “Hi.” To which Nico replied with that cocky smile he gave anytime he made Levi flustered, “Hey.”

Levi could only hold the eye contact for so long before he let his gaze drop and began to let his hand explore the place it had landed on Nico’s chest. The skin there felt impossibly smooth. Something so firm and toned shouldn’t feel that soft, he thought to himself, letting his fingers brush the shape of his pectoral muscle. He circled just around the perimeter of the nipple, just far enough to not touch it but close enough for Nico to take a shaky breath at the sensation. His other hand had landed somewhere on Nico’s waist, and he tangled his fingers up in the fabric of his joggers, maybe accidentally scraping his finger nails gently against the skin there as he bunched the waistband up.

Nico was so cool. Levi was sure that he wasn’t as nervous as he was to be standing this close. He was sure he wasn’t thinking through every little movement like he was. Surely his heart wasn’t racing at what might actually be a dangerous rate in his chest. Just as he finished tracing the shape of his chest muscles he let his hand stop right above his heart, hoping to feel something there.

Nico brought a hand up from Levi’s waist to gently grab his chin and lift his face up to look at him. He could feel his own breath getting fast when he made eye contact with him and those damn glasses. He wanted to say something. He should say something. Instead he just leant forward again, capturing Levi’s lips with his own. Levi let out a soft sigh into his mouth and Nico breathed it in as a response.

Levi’s hands move up his chest and wrapped around the back of his neck, tangling in the hair at the nape. Nico pressed his forehead against Levi, opening his palms beneath the shirt hanging from his body. “You’re wearing my shirt,” he smiled, keeping his eyes closed. Levi could feel every word bounce off his lips, his eyes shooting open. “Oh- I-” Nico was so close, he could practically count his eye lashes, “I guess I am. It was the first one I saw on the floor, I should probably grab-” Nico silenced him with a kiss, squeezing his soft waist in his large hands, Levi felt so small between his palms. “I don’t mind.” He kissed him again, sliding a hand beneath his boxers to grab at the round of his ass, “I don’t mind at all.”

Levi bit his lip to stop an embarrassingly needy moan from escaping his mouth at such a simple touch. The way Nico’s warm hand enveloped and spread him made him slightly light headed, and he leant forward against him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. With his mouth there, he pressed a kiss against the jut of his collar bone, another one on the pulse of his neck, and one more just below his ear. It was Nico’s turn to hold his breath, eyes squeezing shut as he fathomed how Levi’s lips felt  _so good_ pressing so lightly against his skin.

“I’m,” Levi started, breath hot against the skin of Nico’s neck, the remainder of his thought got lost when Nico started walking, pushing Levi backwards towards the couch. Levi stumbled with him, Nico’s hand on the small of his back as he lowered him to the couch before following to get on top of him. Levi had gripped Nico’s arm as he had tilted him back, scared that he would fall. That fear quickly turned into a different burning in the bottom of his stomach when he saw just how strong Nico was, one handedly supporting his body weight as he let him down onto the plush of the couch. And that was it.

Levi’s hands were desperately pulling at Nico, pulling him atop of him a little clumsily and pressing his palms all over his back, needing some kind of  _pressure_  or he might just explode. Nico was eager to oblige, pressing kisses everywhere he could get his mouth on, starting with his cheeks, then his neck, and ripping at his shirt that was a painful tease to see on Levi’s body. Levi sat up just enough for Nico to lift the shirt over his head, falling back down when Nico began peppering his chest with kisses.

Every touch left a tingle on his skin, and Levi was sure that if his heart wasn’t close to going into arrest earlier, it was now. Nico was halfway down his torso, mouth leaving warm, sloppy kisses all over his abdomen, making Levi’s hips arch off the couch in search for some pressure. Nico took a hand and pushed Levi’s hips back down, making him let out a pitiful whine that made Nico smile against the trail of hair that laid on his stomach. Nico started working his way back up, dragging his nose against Levi’s skin, breathing deeply. He liked his smell. It was familiar and new at the same time, and the pulsing in his pants made him want to devour it.

Levi took his chance when Nico had gotten close enough again to kiss, smashing his lips against him and prodding at his mouth with his tongue, requesting entry. Nico didn’t hesitate to let him in, almost letting out a moan at the sensation that he tried to cover as a sigh. Levi had both his hands positioned on the sides of Nico’s face, desperate to keep him right there with him. He rolled his hips into Nico’s and was pleased to feel the heat of Nico’s erection through his joggers. Levi grabbed his bottom lip lightly with his teeth before pulling back completely and opening his eyes. He waited for Nico to open his, chest rising and falling quickly with his breath. Nico was just as breathless when after what seemed like an eternity he opened his eyes. They held eye contact for another small eternity before Levi rocked his hips just slightly and Nico groaned, gripping the small curve of Levi’s hip.

“God,” he started, “The things I want to do to you,” Levi felt his cheeks growing red, “Show me.”

Nico smiled, about to formulate some cheeky response when the familiar ring of his pager pierced the air. They both flinched at the sound, being pulled from the universe they had been in together on this couch. Nico groaned, letting his forehead fall against Levi.

“On call,” Levi chuckled, rubbing a tender hand through his hair. Nico huffed something incoherent before placing a kiss against Levi’s forehead through the mess of his hair before reluctantly climbing off of him. Levi didn’t even pretend to not watch him walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am sorry this is so self indulgent. Happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> Probably going to update again today.


	3. Three

**Chapter Three**

Nico was in his fellowship year, and he was busy. So busy. Levi wasn’t mad about it, that wasn’t it. What he was starting to realize was that maybe he missed Nico.

All Levi could think about for the past five days was how badly he wanted to be near Nico again. Their schedules clashed from what felt like every angle. Nico was on call when Levi was off. Levi was on when Nico was off. They were both on and Nico was in surgery back to back and Levi was on someone else’s service. There were a few texts exchanged but nothing of substance.

It was only 8:00 AM and Levi already felt over today. He found his way to the resident board and looked to see who’s service he would be on. As he was walking up Webber was standing in front of the board, marker in hand. He watched as Webber erased Levi’s name from orthopedic service and put him on general.  
Levi moved to stand next to Webber and make his presence known, clearing his throat, “Uh, Dr. Webber, sir,” Webber replied without turning to look at him, instead looking at the patient file in his hand, “Yes, Dr. Schmitt?”  
“I saw that I was taken off ortho service, is there- uh a reason, that I am not, on- on ortho?”  
Webber began walking away, more focused on what he was reading, “Nothing of your concern, Dr. Schmitt. Get to work.”  
Schmitt adjusted his old glasses, swallowing, “Yes- uh yes Dr. Webber, sir.”

-

Levi dropped his bag on the floor of his room and fell onto his bed with an inelegant thump. He wanted to say that the slow stream of patients today was the reason his shift felt so long, but he knew that wasn’t it. All he could think about for the last 36 hours was why Nico didn’t want him to be on his service. Of course it must have been Nico. Nico, who he had touched and slept next to, did not want to be around him.

He peeled himself off the bed and sulked to the bathroom. Flicking the light on, he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He hated his spare glasses. He hated how stupid he must look. Nico was clear about how he felt about Levi. No speech about how he felt in the back of an ambulance changed that.

The other night felt so real though. The way he felt when he looked at Nico sleeping felt real. The way that Nico would hold on to him felt real.  
Levi reminded himself not to be naive. He’s sure Nico found it funny how smitten Levi was so quickly, thinking that he only felt this way because it was his first time. Taking the glasses off his face he rubbed his palms over his closed eyes and let out a long sigh. What was he doing?

-

Levi wasn’t sure what time it was when his phone started to ring. It was still dark and the light of his phone gave the room an LED tint. He smacked around his pillows until he found his phone tucked beneath one and picked it up with squinting eyes. “Hello?” Levi answered, clearing his throat.

“Levi? It’s Nico.” Levi sat up immediately, trying not to drop his phone.  
“Oh! Nico, hi- what’s u- why are you calling so late? Are you okay?” Levi shook his head at his fumbled words, moving to try and grab his glasses off his nightstand.  
Nico laughed, “It’s not that late, it’s only 10. I just got out of surgery. I hoped I would catch you before you got off your shift- but I didn’t, so I figured I would call.”  
Levi pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and swiped his stray hairs back off his forehead. Before he could speak again Nico asked, “Were you sleeping? I can just talk to you later.”  
Levi made a face, embarrassed to have been so lame, “No-no I wasn’t, well I was asleep but you don’t have to go, I can talk.” Another one of Nico’s effortless chuckles came through the phone and Levi let himself fall back against his pillows, cheeks burning and stomach full of butterflies.  
“I wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I’m off tomorrow,” before Nico could finish Levi replied, “Yes.” Even though he couldn’t see Nico he knew that he was smiling.  
On the ride to Nico’s place Levi could barely think about how much of a helpless puppy he must seem, getting kicked off his service but still answering his late-night-probably-booty-call at the speed of light, because all he wanted then was to see Nico.

Nico was flipping his phone back and forth between his hands. He had been anticipating this for days now, he couldn’t convince himself to select Levi’s contact and call. He tried to silence the voice in his head that reminded him this is why he hadn’t bothered with relationships during his fellowship. It was too busy, especially trying to coordinate his schedule with an intern. His mind drifted to Levi, the way he looked laying in his bed, fast asleep. The way Levi felt beneath him, his hands curiously running all over his body. It didn’t take much more thought about that for Nico to unlock his phone and click Levi’s name, and press call.

Levi stood at his door, fumbling with his fingers and waiting for Nico to come. He went over in his head how he would ask him why he didn’t want him on his service, and that if he was embarrassed of him or didn’t want this or just wanted this for sex which would be fine Levi just wanted to know if that was the case. Before his thoughts could go any deeper the door opened and Levi forgot everything he wanted to say when Nico was standing there, that same stupid smile on his fade. Levi pulled at his sleeves and couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.

“Hey,” Nico said, opening the door wider, inviting him in. Levi walked past him, already buzzing when he brushed against Nico’s middle.  
Levi slid his jacket off, the sound of Nico shutting the door and locking it behind him as he walked to the couch. Holding his jacket in his hand, he turned to face Nico and blurted, “Why didn’t you want me on your service today?”  
Nico tilted his head, mouth opening, “And before you say that this has something to do with my shame spiral or whatever you think that I have- it’s not. I just. I just don’t understand.”  
Nico took a couple more steps forward shaking his head, but Levi was already started, “And if you just wanted me for sex that is fine too- we can, that’s fine, but if you’re embarrassed of me you could just say that and not ask to have me taken off your service so you don’t have to be-“

Levi stopped talking when Nico grabbed both of his hands, making steady eye contact with him. “I didn’t ask for you to be taken off my service.” Levi blinked, “I wish you would have been on my service,” His hands wrapped around Levi’s waist, pulling him against him and rubbing his back. Levi immediately relaxed.

“I’ve missed you.” Nico said, and Levi was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sarai la mia fine."

**Chapter** **Four**

“Did you miss me?” Nico asked against the skin below Levi’s ear, punctuating his question with a gentle kiss that made Levi shiver.  
Levi couldn’t focus on answering Nico with his mouth pressing feather light kisses down the side of his neck like that, but he managed to sigh out a breathy, “Yes,” before clearing his throat and trying again, “Yes I did.”  
Nico’s lips curved into a smile against his skin before he pressed his face into his neck and pulled him a little bit closer, breathing in Levi’s scent. Levi felt his eyes reopen, surprised at how _tender_ this felt. He moved his arms to wrap around Nico’s shoulders and leaned into the embrace, cheek pressed into the thick of his black hair.  
Snapping out of it, Nico slowly stood, running his hands across Levi’s hips as he did so. “Can I get you a drink?”

Sometime between six beers and a Trevor Noah comedy special on Netflix, Levi had found himself sitting between Nico’s legs, hands clutching his stomach as he laughed.  
“His accent impersonations get me every time,” he practically wheezed, falling back against Nico, the back of his head landing on this chest. Nico smiled down at the boy, bringing a hand up to run it through his disheveled hair. Levi kept chuckling, turning his head enough to be able to see Nico’s face as he dragged a thumb along his stubble covered cheek and across his lips. Nico was looking at him so fondly that he had to look away before he started to blush.  
“Do you speak any other languages?” He asked, trying to think about anything other than Nico’s eyes as he sat up.  
Nico adjusted, sitting up against he arm of the couch he was propped on, and Levi moved out from between his legs and put his back against the cushion.  
“Yeah, Italian and Korean,” he answered easily, grabbing the remote and turning the show up a little.  
Levi smiled, “Wow, so three languages.” Nico reciprocated the smile, nodding his head, “Yep,” asking, “Do you know any other languages?”  
Levi shook his head no before saying, “A little bit of Hebrew, not fluent though.”  
“Mm,” Nico acknowledged, turning his eyes back to the screen.

It was easy, Levi thought. To be here with Nico. To laugh with him. He also thought about how badly he wanted to hear Nico speak to him in Italian or Korean, but that was for another time.

Nico had moved to sit beside Levi, their shoulders touching. Levi moved one of his hands from his own lap and placed it on Nico’s knee, stroking the fabric of his pants with his thumb. Nico looked over to Levi, who’s eyes were still on the screen, and down to his hand. He watched for a moment, in awe of how simple and absent-minded the movement was, but how it made Nico feel warm in his stomach. Nico had always been confident, always calm. Something about Levi though made him feel like he might turn to mush if he wasn’t careful.  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Levi stir next to him, his hand sliding from his knee as he stretched his arms above his head and let out the most infuriatingly precious yawn.

“What time is it?” He said through another yawn, bringing his hands down to take his glasses off and rub at his eyes with clenched fists. Nico looked around for his phone, grabbing it and turning the display on. “Almost midnight,” he answered, putting his phone back, “You tired?”

Levi slid his glasses back on and gave a sheepish smile, “Maybe a little.”

Nico smiled, “Let’s go to bed then.” His smile turned into a smirk when Levi’s face went through seven different expressions before landing on red cheeks and wide eyes, “Yes, okay.”

Levi wasn’t going to insist that he go home for two reasons, one, he had at least three beers and probably shouldn’t drive, and two, every fiber in his being wanted to stay. He wanted to stay way more than he wanted to play it cool or be embarrassed.

With that he stood and followed Nico to the bedroom.

“I uh- I did not bring any extra clothes,” Levi stuttered as Nico lifted his shirt over his head, revealing the physique that he thought he might never get used to seeing.

“I have clothes.” Nico answered with an obvious tone as he walked towards his closet, pants coming off as he went.

Levi swallowed thickly, taking his cardigan off and starting to fold it while coaching himself, this was not the first time he had worn Nico’s clothes, this wasn’t the first time he slept in Nico’s bed.  
Nico reemerged with a shirt in hand, tossing it Levi’s way before walking towards the bathroom. Levi barely caught it but Nico didn’t see that.  
Stripping and folding the rest of his clothes he put the pile on the dresser and slid the grey shirt over his head, taking the hem in his hand and giving it a quick sniff. It smelled like Nico, of course it did, and it made Levi feel warm all over. It was baggy like before, hanging past his waist.

Levi followed the sound of the water towards the bathroom. Nico was standing at the sink, tooth brush in mouth and nothing but pleasantly tight briefs on. He caught Levi in his peripheral before he came into view of the mirror, and turned to face him, still brushing his teeth.  
The way Nico was looking at him, and the way Nico _looked_ , made Levi shift where he was standing, pushing his glasses up his nose and tangling his fingers together. Nico smirked around the brush, letting his eyes gaze all the way up his body from his feet to his glasses. He liked watching Levi squirm as much as he liked looking at him.  
Turning back to the sink Nico spit and rinsed the brush, tossing it back in the holder on the counter and taking a handful of water and swishing it around his mouth before spitting again. Levi felt stuck to the floor, absolutely in awe of Nico’s form under the florescent light of the bathroom. He watched as Nico grabbed a hand towel and dried his face, hung it up, and turned back to face him again.

“Come here,” Nico said, voice smooth and low. There was no more than two feet between them, but he wanted to see Levi move. He wanted to watch him.

Levi immediately felt a now familiar tingle all over, anticipating any touch he was about to get. He took two steps forward, Nico’s eyes on him the whole time. They were close now, close enough that Nico had to look down to see his face and the mint of his toothpaste was filling his nostrils. Levi thought he might melt from the strength of Nico’s stare.  
He does not know how long he was standing there, breathing him in before Nico finally reached up and gently grabbed his glasses, setting the frame to the side on the counter. Levi felt his lips part as he watched Nico bring his hand back up to brush his hair off his forehead, tangling his hand in the hair on the back of his head.  
Trying not to mewl at the sensation, Levi felt himself leaning into the touch, closing his eyes. Just as he relaxed he let out a gasp as Nico tightened the grip on his hair, using it to tilt his head back and reveal his neck.

Nico could see Levi swallow, throat exposed and the delicious curve of his neck open. He kept his grip on those brunette locks as he leant forward to place a kiss on his jugular, opening his mouth to run his teeth across the tender skin.

He fought back a smirk as Levi moaned, instead picking up his pace, spreading warm, progressively sloppier kisses all over the pale skin, keeping Levi’s head in place. His mouth moved down to the collar bones and he kissed his way across the stretch of his chest, nipping at the raised skin, trying to be mindful of any marks he could leave.

Levi was practically shaking, it all felt _so_ good, almost _too_ good, and he wasn’t sure his legs would be able to hold him if Nico were to—and before he could even finish that thought Nico released his hair and gripped the back of Levi’s thighs, making him gasp. Before it clicked in Levi’s head what was happening he felt himself being hoisted up, his own hands flying to Nico’s shoulders, trying to grip on as he was picked up and placed back down on the counter of the sink, granite cold against his bare thighs.  
Nico stood between his legs, breathing slightly labored, eyes dark. Levi knew he must look a mess, eyes wide and cheeks pink, but all Nico could say was, “God you’re beautiful,” as he stared at him.  
Levi wanted to cover up, feeling overwhelmingly seen, but instead brought his hands up and cupped Nico’s cheeks holding eye contact. “You can’t say things like that,” he breathed.  
Nico turned his face enough to kiss one of Levi’s palms before returning eye contact, “And why not?”  
Levi pulled him closer to his face, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss to his mouth. He let his lips linger on the surface before pulling back again, “You just can’t.”  
Nico was the one to lean in this time, placing another kiss on Levi. “You are so beautiful.” He repeated. Levi let out a breathy laugh, letting his hands fall from his face, instead letting them rest on his hips that were standing between his thighs, “Stop.” Nico, naturally, would not, and could not, stop.  
“Sei,” he started, making Levi pick his head back up, not understanding, “Così,” Nico continued, “Bello.” Levi knew that in this whole time he had not stopped blushing but he felt the heat rise in his cheeks again when he recognized the language. “Come again?” He asked, indulging in his newly found desire to hear him say anything in another language.  
Nico gripped Levi’s hips, sliding him forward on the counter towards the edge, pressing their hips together, “Sei così bello.”

That was enough for Levi. He did not know the exact translation but he new that the coil in the bottom of his stomach had gotten so tight that if he didn’t get some kind of pressure he might explode. He wrapped his legs around Nico’s waist, trying to bring him impossibly close, and put his arms around the back of his neck before smashing their mouths together. Nico let his hands sneak under the fabric of his borrowed shirt, feeling the delicious softness of Levi’s hips and the start of the round of his ass. This made him practically growl into Levi’s mouth, pulling back just enough to pull on his bottom lip with his teeth making Levi moan at the sensation. He slid his hands further up his back, lifting the shirt with him, encouraging Levi to pull back so he could slide the fabric over his head. Levi lifted his arms just long enough to get the fabric off before going back for his lips, laughing against him. Nico asked, “What’s so funny?” To which Levi replied, breath going into his mouth, “Why did you give me a shirt if you were just going to take it off?” Nico shook his head, deepening their kiss and letting his fingers run patters all across Levi’s delightfully smooth back.

Nico wasn’t sure how long he could kiss him like this, Levi rocking his hips against his groin and tangling his hands in his hair. Tightening his grip on Levi’s hips and trusting that Levi had no interest in loosening the vice grip his legs had around his waist, he lifted him up once again, relishing in the squeak Levi let out in his mouth.

Effortlessly, Nico carried Levi from the bathroom back to the bedroom, Levi tightening his grip in his hair, still passionately kissing him. Nico pulled his mouth back once they reached the bed, planting his right knee down on the mattress and moving one hand to anchor the small of Levi’s back, the other gliding up between his shoulder blades as he lowered him to the mattress.  
Levi gasped at the sensation of being let back down, eyes glazed and lips red as he looked at the still standing Nico. His already snug briefs had formed a painful looking tent, and Levi couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. He found himself feeling small again as Nico raked his eyes over him, his own usually uniform hair a mess now, and his lips puffed.

Nico had never seen anything like Levi before. There, already looking absolutely wrecked, cock hard, and seconds away from begging him to touch him. So he stood just a moment longer and took in the shape of Levi before meeting his eyes. The way his stomach flipped when he looked at Levi was nothing new, but right then he thought it might just knock him over.

Not able to stand it anymore, he went on to straddle Levi, but before leaning forward to resume their kiss he said, with upmost certainty,

“Sarai la mia fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could only fight the need for shameless smut for so long. (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> Better brace yourself for next chapter
> 
> Thank you, Damia76 for the translation. ♡


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You will be my end."
> 
> I would like to say that this isn't 3,000 words of smut
> 
> But it is most definitely 3,000 words of smut

**Chapter Five**

Levi had no idea what Nico had said but he did know that right now absolutely nothing was sexier than hearing Nico speak in his Italian tongue, and that he had never been more relieved in his life than when Nico climbed back on top of him.

“I want you,” he said before their lips met again, gripping at Nico’s defined waist with more need than he had ever felt in his life, “Please.”

Nico couldn’t handle how _desperate_ Levi looked beneath him, and as soon as he heard him say that he couldn’t help but groan, “My god, you will be my end.”  
It didn’t click for Levi that he had translated for him, but that wasn’t even close to mattering because Nico was kissing him again and this time with more purpose than he could handle.  
The fabric of Nico’s briefs felt so in the way as Levi ran his palms over every inch of his skin he could get his hands on. Grabbing at the hem, Levi started trying to slide the fabric over the curve of his ass but felt a hand stop him, Nico pulling back to make eye contact.  
“Are you sure?” Nico panted, leaning back just a little to be sure he could see all of Levi’s face. Levi nodded, trying to catch his breath, “Yes, god, yes.”  
Lingering there, Nico took a moment to breathe Levi in like this. Levi took this moment to ask, “Are you sure?”  
Nico smirked, “More than sure.”

With that Nico started to move himself off Levi, despite protesting hands that tried to pull him back, Nico got all the way off the bed before kneeling on the floor where Levi’s legs lay off the edge of the mattress, and placed himself between his welcoming thighs. Levi sat up on his elbows, confused as to why Nico got up, and it wasn’t until Nico hooked his fingers in his boxers did it click that, _that_ , was why.  
Levi lifted his hips enough to allow Nico to slide the fabric off, his cock coming up to slap against the bottom of his stomach, hard and practically red with arousal. Levi felt light headed as he watched Nico smile at him, even when he was all the way exposed like this.  
Nico took his time and placed his full palms on the knees on either side of him and started rubbing upwards, eliciting an impatient cry for Levi. The consistent fuzz of hair on Levi’s thighs felt both rough and soft against him as he continued to move closer to a very ready Levi. Once Nico had reached the top of his thighs Levi thought that surely he would put him out of his misery and just touch him, but he couldn’t have been more wrong, because those large palms kept moving, making him jump as they hit that spot right below his hip that was always ticklish.  
Nico made note of the way Levi moved when his hands hit the smooth dip before his hip bones led to the curve of his abdomen, and started rubbing circles with his thumbs as he used the remainder of his hand to grip onto his hip.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, cheeky grin on his face as he gazed up at Levi who looked absolutely spent as he looked down at him from where he was propped on his elbows.

“I-I want you to touch me.” Levi shakily replied, dying for touch, any kind of touch as this point, but also throwing his head back with how fucking good it felt to have Nico rub his hips.

“Oh, babe, you’ll have to be more specific than that,” Nico teased, “Tell me what you want.”

Levi lifted his head back up, searching for Nico’s eyes. Nico raised his eyebrows, waiting. Instead of replying just yet, Levi sat all the way up, Nico’s face now close enough to his stomach that he could feel his breath. Nico stretched his arms out far enough that he was up at Levi’s height, face to face again, while keeping his hands anchored on his hips.

Feeling brave, Levi grabbed his face, kissing him, hard. “Please,” he practically whispered against his lips, “Put me in your mouth.” Nico felt his member twitch against the now very confining fabric of his briefs as Levi spoke, and pushed further into Levi’s mouth.

This time Levi didn’t whine when Nico pulled back. Instead he looked down with anticipation as Nico lowered himself to his waist, the heat of his breath now touching him. One of Nico’s hands came up to Levi’s chest, splaying out in the center and giving one good push, sending Levi back against the mattress with a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Nico slid the tip into his mouth.  
Gripping his thigh with one hand, Nico used the other to grip the base and give a few gentle pumps as he used his mouth to swirl his tongue along Levi’s slit, leaving his tongue slick with pre cum.

Practically dizzy with pleasure, Levi couldn’t help any of the moans that spilled from his mouth, one hand rubbing at his own chest, the other tangling in the quiff of Nico’s hair.  
Just when he thought absolutely nothing could feel as good as the heat of Nico’s mouth against his dick, his moan caught in his throat as Nico took him all the way into his mouth, bobbing up and down as his free hand went between his legs to massage at his taint, just one thumb rubbing firm circles into the space.  
The sound Levi made wasn’t human; partially surprise, a lot pleasure, and some confusion as to why that felt as good as it did. His whole body felt electric as Nico pulled off to run his tongue up the vein of his cock before circling the tip again, and if Nico hadn’t stood up immediately after, Levi might have embarrassingly came right then.

Levi sat up again, face relaxed with pleasure and glossy eyes looking to Nico, who was now standing right in front of him at the end of the bed. Without any words Levi slid off the edge of the bed, falling to his knees in front of Nico. Slipping two fingers in the waistband, Levi pulled at the fabric of the briefs, purposefully moving slowly. He pressed a few kisses into the unreal definition of Nico’s abs before looking up for his reaction.  
Nico looked down expectantly at him, and let out a groan as Levi smiled up to him, lips pressed into the V of his hips, inching the fabric down in a way that pulled on his erection just enough to tease him. Giving another little tug, Levi let Nico have some relief as his member became fully unclothed. A very audible sigh left Nico’s mouth, the release from the briefs feeling almost as good as being touched. Finishing the job, Levi pulled the briefs down low enough that Nico could step out of them, flinging them somewhere else in the room with his foot.

Now, face to face with Nico’s penis, he felt a little intimidated, but the tingling on his skin leaned more towards excitement. Looking for some reassurance, he glanced up to Nico again, who was staring at him with his pleasantly worked, red lips parted. “I-I’ve never done, uh- this before.” He said, still smiling, “Sucked a dick.”

Nico let out a real laugh at how frank he was, his cock bouncing with the movement. Nico slapped his thigh, “Don’t laugh,” he growled, to which Nico responded, “You don’t have to—”

Levi shook his head, “No-no, no I want to, like I _really_ want to,” shifting on his knees he continued, “I just don’t know if it will be good.” He admitted, more sheepishly.  
Nico smiled at him like that time he did in the back of the rig, more gentle than Levi ever knew he deserved. “Try me.” Nico said.

So he did. Placing one hand on the base his cock he tried what he had felt Nico do to him, and licked his way up from where his hand was gripping, following the prominent vein all the way to the tip where he gave it a tentative lap before sliding into his mouth and swirling his tongue in wide circles while giving a gentle suck.  
He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but the way Nico’s hands tangled in his hair, and the way he threw his head back with eyes shutting in ecstasy, encouraged him to keep going. Stabilizing himself using his other hand on Nico’s thigh, he slid more of Nico into his mouth, giving a shot at bobbing just a little, pressing his tongue flat against the length as he went. Taking the hand on the base he started to jerk the part that he could not reach with his own mouth, picking up some pace.

Nico thought he might die when he looked down and saw those damn eyes looking up at him, Levi’s mouth stretched with his cock. Levi held eye contact as he continued to move his mouth, before shutting his eyes and taking his hand off the base and trying to replace it with his mouth, going as deep as he could, eliciting a small cough. Pulling back off, spit ran from his glossed lips down his chin and his eyes watered just a little.

Nico thought he was going to die before, but now he was sure. He was sure he was going to die right there, with his pre cum on Levi’s lips as he continued to jerk him off with his hand, his spit lubricating the whole process.

“I- you,” Nico stuttered, “You’re- fuck, you’re going to make me cum.” And Levi thought about stopping, he really did, but the way that Nico looked, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, and hand starting to grip almost painfully in his hair, he wanted to see him cum more than he wanted to tease him.

Nico took a step back, just far enough that Levi’s hand fell from his cock, and took some deep breaths. Levi tilted his head, eye brows furrowing, “Why did you stop?” He asked.

Nico looked at him hungrily, a little out of breath, “We’re not done yet.”  
-  
They wrestled each other back onto the bed, Nico starting on top until Levi wrapped a leg around him, flipping him into the mattress and mounting him with a victorious smile that faded as his jaw went lax when he felt Nico’s hand wrapping around his length again.

Moaning, he reached around Nico’s busy hand, trying to get his hand on Nico’s member, wanting to hear him again. With both of them panting, they moved their hands in time with the other, a rhythm just right so they wouldn’t end up knocking fists as they both furiously pulled at one another. “Ni-Nico,” Levi moaned, eyes slipping shut and head falling back, his hand slowing on Nico’s cock. “I don’t- I don’t want to cum,” he gasped, every nerve ending in his body shouting that yes, yes he did want to cum. Taking his hand off Nico he grabbed his hand, stopping him just in time. So close to being spent, Levi collapsed against Nico’s chest, panting hot air and rising and falling with Nico’s also accelerated heart rate.

“Why?” Nico asked, running a hand through his hair and using his other hand to gently scrape his finger nails up Levi’s spine.

Levi sat up again, both groaning when their hips brushed. “I- uh, I want you to,” Nico raised his eyebrows again, waiting, “You want me to?”

Levi’s face was warming, he could feel the pink spreading from his neck all the way to the apple of his cheeks, and he blurted out, “I want you to fuck me.”

He hadn’t seen Nico’s eyes go that wide yet. “Oh,” he answered in a deep breath, “I. I can do that.”

Levi looked at him with a nervous glance and before he could speak Nico corrected, “I _really_ want to do that.”  
Before Levi could think, Nico had him flipped back onto the sheets, and was kissing him, hard.

When they separated the seal of their mouths made a lewd pop, and Nico, trying as hard as possible to maintain some point of contact, threw himself towards his night stand, long arms reaching to open the drawer.

Levi watched as he fumbled around, letting his own hands rub up and down his flexed back, feeling impossibly grateful to be experiencing him. Finding what he was looking for, Nico came back to straddling Levi, a bottle of lube and a condom in hand. Tossing the condom to the side, Nico flipped the cap on the lube, and looked to Levi as he climbed off his waist and moved down between his legs.

“You sure?” He asked again, waiting to squeeze the bottle, and Levi nodded eagerly, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Nico softened his eyes, wanting to be clear, “You’ll tell me if you want to stop?” Levi nodded again.  
-  
Honestly he expected it to hurt more, but as Nico opened him up, fingers slick with silicone, _all_ he could feel was pleasure. Nico kept looking up to see Levi’s reaction, careful to not go too fast and listening for every wince.  
Where he sat between Nico’s legs he was in awe of the way the man in front of him looked so beautiful, head back, eyes shut and mouth open in absolute ecstasy. With every twist of his fingers Nico would arch his back, pressing into his hand, silently asking for more.  
Sliding a third finger inside he reached up to grab Levi’s cock, giving it a couple strokes, knowing that this was a stretch. Levi gasped, not in pain, the discomfort wasn’t unbearable, and the line it was riding with pleasure was so good that he had no desire to stop.  
“Ni-Nico,” he whimpered, hands grabbing at the sheets and pulling. Nico felt painfully hard, he’s not sure he’s ever been this hard, and as if Levi could read his mind he opened his eyes to look for Nico and said, “I want you inside me.” Nico swallowed, nodding, “Okay- yes,”  
Levi began reaching for the condom that had landed to the side of his head, sitting up as Nico gently pulled his fingers out, and moaning at the sensation while he put the corner of the condom wrapper in his mouth and tore it open with his teeth.

Nico couldn’t look away as Levi grabbed him, placing the condom on his tip before rolling it down in one even stroke. Levi then proceeded to grab Nico by his shoulders, pulling him further up his body, wanting, no needing, to feel his weight on top of him. Nico obliged, pressing heavy kisses all the way up his body, paying special attention to his neck, licking and sucking just enough to make Levi moan. Once he had made his way to his lips he latched on with fervor, trying to channel everything he was feeling in that moment into that kiss.  
Nico wasn’t a nervous guy. He wasn’t necessarily nervous now, but never before has he wanted to be so careful in his life.

Levi pulled back, locking eyes with him and giving him a small smile. Grabbing the lube and leaning back, Nico poured some directly onto the condom, hand wrapping around himself to generously spread it before inelegantly wiping the excess on Levi’s entrance, making him gasp. Dropping to his forearms, he hovered over Levi, one hand moving between them to line himself up with Levi’s prepared hole, both gasping as he pushed inside. Levi grabbed onto Nico’s bicep, fingers pressing hard into the flesh. “A-ah,” he moaned, feeling so stretched.  
Nico dropped his forehead against Levi’s, trying with all of his strength to move slowly. Pushing a little further, he took his hand out from between them, using it to further prop himself up, and letting his hand cup Levi’s face.  
They stayed like that for a moment, Nico halfway inside Levi, and Levi squeezing his eyes shut, deciding whether or not it hurt too much.  
After a few moments with Nico’s thumb rubbing gently against his cheek, he experimentally rocked his hips, opening his eyes. Nico took his queue and pushed just a little further, both of them letting out a slow moan once he was in to the hilt.

“You can move,” Levi moaned, experimentally trying to move his hips against him. “It feels..” Levi started, trying not to sound like a total dweeb, “Feels so full.”

Nico laughed, making both of their bodies shake and Levi tucked his face into his shoulder, feigning annoyance, “Sto-op!”

Both of them stopped when Nico moved his hips back, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in, making Levi’s eyes roll back in his head, “Fuck,” he moaned, one hand moving to grip his bicep again, the other palming at his back, trying to pull him in closer. Nico began to set a pace, hips thrusting a little faster making Levi start to scratch at his back, unable to handle the sensation.

“Levi,” Nico moaned deeply into Levi’s neck as he fucked into him faster, his walls perfectly tight around him.

Levi opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but nothing came out when Nico’s hands slid down his waist and lifted his hips off the mattress, placing the back of his thighs to rest against his lap as he fucked into him.

They were both breathing faster now, Levi’s eyes opening to watch how Nico effortlessly held onto him and fucked him at this angle, his muscles now literally glistening with sweat. Nico gripped Levi’s hips in his hands, going faster now, his head falling back as he released a string of incoherent moans and sounds.

Levi didn’t know how much more he could take it and went to grab his cock, a smear of pre cum left on his stomach. Stroking himself he found a rhythm that worked with the way Nico was thrusting into him and he soon found himself releasing the most wanton moans he had ever heard himself make, back arching high off the mattress as he tried to get the words out to tell Nico that he was close.

“Ni-Nico I’m going to cum,” he moaned, opening his eyes to find Nico already looking at him. Letting Levi’s thighs slide back down his lap, he did his best to keep thrusting as he moved back up Levi’s body, kissing him with urgency.  
It was only a few moments later that Levi cried out, his free hand scratching almost painfully across Nico’s back as he came, cum landing all over his stomach. Just when he thought it was about to be too much, and that he was too sensitive, Nico’s thrusts became sporadic, and he started to moan against Levi’s mouth. With one final, hard thrust, Nico came, and time felt as if it stood still.

Right then, Nico knew that he had no desire to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only a little sorry
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love seeing all your comments, really pushes me through the next chapter! (/^▽^)/


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together.

**Chapter Six**

The stream of water from the shower felt impossibly good. All of the sweat and stickiness of their night started to wash away, and Levi was ridiculously happy. By now he should be tired, he hadn’t slept much at all and had just been having sex for the past hour, but all he could feel was _happy_.  
Stepping directly under the stream, Levi let the water run through his hair and fall back down over his eyes then pushing it back again. He only jumped a little when the shower door opened, Nico walking in behind him.

Nico was absolutely smitten. Sure everything he felt right now was exasperated by pure exhaustion and the high of his orgasm, but looking at Levi standing beneath the spray of water, naked, patches of skin still red from where they had been grabbing at each other, he was smitten. Taking a step forward he started to get more of the water on his skin as he placed his hands on Levi’s unsuspecting hips, running them easily over his wet skin around to his torso and holding him there. He pressed himself against his back, letting his chin rest on his shoulder and letting out a sigh as the warm water started to stream over his skin.

“Hi,” Levi said, leaning his head back against Nico, relishing in the touch. Nico smiled, eyes shutting as he let his face and hair get wet.

They stood there for a few moments, maybe it had been minutes, barely moving, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

“Should probably try and actually get clean,” Nico mumbled, not making any moves to let go. Levi hummed in agreement, also not making any effort to move from where he was leaning against Nico. “Feels good,” Levi sighed, and it was Nico’s turn to hum in response. So they stayed there, holding each other beneath the spray, if only for a little longer.

“Can I wash your hair?” Levi blurted, standing up straight and turning in Nico’s embrace, startling him. Nico looked at him with quizzical eyes, hands now wrapped around the small of his back, “You want to wash my hair?”  
Levi nodded, eyes excited. And when Levi looked at Nico like that, doe eyes bright and the apples of his cheeks high, he might just be able to get him to do anything.  
“Okay,” Nico laughed, reaching for the shampoo and handing it to Levi who almost did a little dance.  
Squirting some soap into his hand Levi reached around Nico to put the bottle back before rubbing his hands together, cheeks almost hurting from how much he was smiling. It was a bit of a reach but he put his soapy hands into Nico’s now flattened, wet hair. After making sure the soap was distributed evenly he started to froth it up, turning the black hair white with bubbles.  
His fingers started working on his scalp, giving his head a gentle massage, making sure to be careful to not let it drip down Nico’s forehead. Nico started to lean his head back, eyes shut, and Levi felt his lips turning into a smirk. He could tell he was trying so hard not to love this.

It took everything Nico had to not moan at the sensation, but _god_ that felt good.

Finished, Levi removed his hands, putting them back under the stream to rinse. Nico tilted his head forward again, disappointed at the loss of contact. Levi put a hand on his hip, encouraging him to move forward under the stream, and Nico followed.

Putting his hands back up into his hair, Levi helped the rinse the soap away, giving his scalp a few more gentle rubs with his finger tips. Nico was smiling, eyes shut, enjoying the sensation of the water and Levi’s hands moving on his head. Levi looked carefully at Nico, his striking features so relaxed. It was obvious that Nico was good looking. Like maddeningly gorgeous. His arms, his stupid abs and his perfectly sculpted ass and— it wasn’t just that he was handsome. In that moment, Nico was beautiful. Soft. Gentle.  
With all the soap gone Levi slid his hands down to his cheeks, cupping them through the water. Before Nico could even open his eyes Levi was leaning forward to capture his mouth in a kiss, chest brimming with a dangerous feeling. He kissed him like he was afraid that feeling would come out, kissed him hard, pressing their chests together as Nico wrapped his arms around his middle without a thought.  
The water was draining over their faces, almost too much as they tried to breathe through their nostrils, clinging together and unwilling to separate their mouths.  
Levi was the first to pull back, hands releasing his cheeks and moving to rest on his chest instead, breathing heavy now.

Nico met his eyes and Levi couldn’t keep the feeling down anymore, “I’m,” he stopped, water trickling into his mouth. They both reached up to push their hair from their eyes, and Nico waited, breathing slow, heart rate picking up.

“I’m falling for you.” He said, and he thought that right then Nico didn’t have to reciprocate the feeling, that was fine, he just needed him to know.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he continued, “I just, I am— I am so, stupidly falling for you.”

Nico opened his mouth to speak but Levi kept going, “I know it probably seems, like I’m just, I don’t know, clinging to my first time— but I don’t want you to be my gay sherpa I want you to be,”

He felt his throat choking up, he wish he didn’t always get so emotional, he wish that he could just be cool like Nico, “I want you to be with me. I want us to be together.”

When Nico didn’t say anything Levi suddenly felt very aware of his nudity, the warmth of the shower doing nothing to keep his body from getting cold. Wrapping his arms around his stomach he shifted on his feet, staring down at the floor of the shower, watching the water spin down the drain in the center.

Nico reached out to grab one of Levi’s hands, forcing him to uncurl from himself. Nico let his other hand come up to gently grab Levi by his chin, tilting his face up until he would look at him. And Levi looked at him, those beautiful eyes still doe like, but smaller now that he had grown shy.

“So you want to be with me?” Nico smiled, breaking the silence, and Levi made a “Tsk,” sound, trying to move his head from where Nico was holding him.

Levi let Nico move his chin back in place to look at him, and didn’t move when Nico moved his thumb to run across his lips, pausing there before taking his hand away.

“You have no idea how glad I am to hear that,” Nico said, no longer giving a playful smile. Levi went to open his mouth to question, unbelieving, but Nico continued, “Say it again.” He requested.

Levi tilted his head, but obliged, “I- I want us to be together.”

Nico stepped forward, “Again.”

Levi felt like his legs might not hold him anymore as Nico grabbed at his waist, “I want us- I want us to be together,” his voice shook just slightly with anticipation.

They were practically chest to chest again and Levi was sure this time Nico could feel his heart beating.

“I want us to be together.” Levi said one more time, unprompted, and Nico replied, “I’m all yours.” And sealed it with a kiss, their mouths slanting together with a different urgency. There were no sloppy tongues or biting teeth, they kissed each other without any underlying questions, they kissed each other like they were afraid to let go.  
-  
The water started to get cold when Nico broke the embrace they had fallen into, bodies pressed together, Nico’s arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, and Levi’s head resting against his chest, and Nico resting his cheek against the grown of Levi’s hair. Nico took one arm away and Levi let out a quiet whine as he reached around to turn the water off.  
Levi reluctantly stood up straight, following Nico out of the shower door and accepting the towel he was offered. “Thank you,” he mumbled into the soft fibers of the towel, patting it around his face before shaking it through his hair.  
Nico did a once over on his body before wrapping the towel around his waist, watching Levi as he did the same. “So, we’re together then.” He stated, not a question.  
Levi looked up, turning from where he had walked to grab his glasses and slide them back on his face. He didn’t blush this time when he said, “We’re together.” Instead he smiled, and smiled big, knowing he looked goofy with the steam of the shower fogging his lenses.  
Nico chuckled, turning for the door. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”  
Levi followed, grabbing the borrowed shirt that had been discarded on the floor earlier and sliding it back over his head.

Nico turned the lights of the bedroom off and climbed under the blankets, towel dropped on the floor somewhere. Levi followed suit, dropping his towel and putting his glasses on the night stand before getting settled. They laid together quietly, the reality of their tiredness coming over them.

Before Levi could settle though he had to ask.

“I have a question.” Levi stated, turning to Nico. Nico sleepily opened his eyes, welcoming him to continue. “Promise you won’t laugh.” Nico nodded, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Say it,” Levi said with a glare, “Say you won’t laugh.”

Nico wanted to chuckle but he kept his face flat, barely able to hold back his smirk, “I won’t laugh.”

“Okay,” Levi sighed, “I just want to know, is it normal, that uh- that I still feel so open?”

Nico tilted his head, “Open?”

Levi’s cheeks started to burn. “You know, that like,” he thought he was going to burn up, right there, so he finished sheepishly, “My ass.”

Nico knew what he had said, but right then, he wasn’t sure anything could stop that laugh that came out of his mouth. He fell down from where he had leaned on his elbow onto his back and brought his hands to his mouth, trying to stop the laughter.

Levi started to slap at his stomach, growling, “You said you wouldn’t laugh!”

Nico tried to speak, tears coming to his eyes, “I know, I know,” he panted through Levi’s painless punches, “It’s just,”

“It’s what?!” Levi cried, cheeks still burning.

“You’re just so fucking cute.” He finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with ya'll, can't believe you are willing to read this indulgent fantasy of mine
> 
> Hopefully another update coming your way today. (＾▽＾)
> 
> Lemme know what you want to see in the comments?


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff

**Chapter** **Seven**

One week. It would be seven days until they would be able to have time that was one hundred percent their own to use, no one on call, just them. They discussed it before hand and they both understood they would see each other at the hospital some days, but the reality was that for one week, there was no guarantee that they would be able to be together, just them.  
Or as Levi was now thinking about it, only two days into this week, there was no guaranteed time that Nico would be able to _touch_ him. He could watch Nico moving through the hospital, smiling at patients and charming them with just a flash of his perfect smile. He watched him focused, hands working with such skill and precision to align bones and adjust joints. He saw the way he would talk to patients, calm, steady, guaranteed to melt some of their fear away.  
It was a new kind of torture watching Nico be _so_ good at his job now that they were together.  
Levi was pulled out of his thoughts when Helm walked up behind him, asking, “Schmitt,” she said slapping his shoulder, “Why are you drooling on your charts?” She teased, knowing he was staring at Dr. Kim.  
He stood up from where he was leaning on the nurse’s station and insisted, “I was not drooling.”  
Helm laughed, “Of course you weren’t, Schmitt.”  
-  
“And what did you get up to on your day off?” Dr. Link asked while scrubbing in, looking over to Nico to waggle his eyebrows for effect. Nico immediately shook his head, laughing, “Shut up.”  
“Ohh so now you won’t kiss and tell will you?” Link continued to tease, “At least tell me, was it good?”  
Nico started to rinse his arms, fighting a cheesy smile, “It was good. Really good actually.”  
Link did a sudsy fist bump into the air, exclaiming, “Alright! Who would have thought glasses had it in him.”  
Nico shook his head at the nickname glasses, “His name is Levi you know.”  
This made Link raise his eyebrows yet again, “Protective now, are we?”  
Nico fake lunged at him before turning to walk into the OR to get gowned up. “I’m choosing the music today.” He yelled over his shoulder.  
He could hear Link laughing behind him.  
-  
“What did you do on your day off?” Helm prodded, knocking shoulders with Dr. Schmitt as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.  
“I- uh, I didn’t do much.” Levi replied, “What about you, what did you do?”  
Helm shook her head, “No, see that’s what we’re not about to do.”  
Levi pushed his glasses up his nose, playing innocent, “What aren’t we about to do?”

“We are too deep in this together for you not to give me these deets!” She insisted, grabbing a fruit cup as they moved through the line. “I saw you getting out of Dr. Kim’s car yesterday morning, and unless there was a carpool started that no one invited me to be a part of, that means that _you_ and _Dr. Kim_ must’ve been _together_.”

Levi blushed, answering part of her question. “So you _did_?” She gasped, almost running into the person in front of her.  
Levi grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking but to also encourage her to bring her voice down.

“Oh my god, you totally did, you _totally_ slept with Dr. Kim. I knew it, I knew it! Even after the bar that night when I totally miscalculated whether or not it was a date and got your hopes up and crushed you!” She rambled, swiping her card at the kiosk and waiting for him to pay for his salad.  
Levi kept his head down, smiling at the woman manning the kiosk to apologize for her friends volume. They walked to a table and took a seat, but Helm wasn’t done. “Levi, Levi, look at me, Levi.”  
Levi looked at her in hopes that she would at least stop, “You have to tell me. You have to.”  
The way Helm stared Levi down was preventing him from making any real progress on his meal so he gave in with a sigh, putting his fork down. “Okay.”  
Helm screeched, pulling out her phone, “Wait. Actually wait, I should call Dahlia she should be here for this—”  
“No!” Levi grabbed her phone, holding it behind his back. “No.”  
Helm tilted her head, “Why?”

“It’s just, I just don’t want to jinx it.” Levi revealed, “It’s new, I don’t want everyone talking about it. About glasses and the ortho god and how they don’t understand why Dr. Kim would even _look_ at me and—”

“Hey- hey,” Helm interrupted, putting a hand over the one that wasn’t holding her phone behind her back.  
Levi took a deep breath, not having meant to pour all of that out. “I won’t say anything.” Helm promised, giving him a soft smile. Levi handed her phone back over, “Thank you.”  
They both started to eat, Helm asking through a mouthful of food, “Just tell me one thing though.”  
Levi looked up from his salad and nodded his head, “One thing. Shoot.”

“He’s got a big dick right? Like it has to be massive, there’s no way it isn’t. You can’t walk with that much confidence and not—”

Levi choked on the food in his mouth, coughing loud enough to stop her. “God, Helm!” he coughed. Helm’s face went red with laughter, “You said one thing!”  
Levi composed himself, taking a drink of his water. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how hard she was laughing and entertained her by holding up his end of the bargain.

“Huge.”

And it was Helm’s turn to choke on her food.  
-  
They were about to close the patient when Link brought up Levi again, “Alright you’ve got to give me something about this though, come on.”  
Nico didn’t bother looking up from where he was suturing.  
“Like is this a thing now?” Link continued, desperate for any details he could get, “Or is he just your work wife?”  
Nico looked up at that, laughing, “Should I ask how you and Dr. Grey are going?”  
Link surrendered.

-

22 hours into his shift, Levi found himself retiring to an on-call room in hopes to get even a fraction of a nap. Falling onto one of the disrespectfully uncomfortable cots, he closed his eyes and didn’t have to wait long at all for the sleep to wash over him.

Nico found himself practically skipping to trauma when he finished his rounds. Now that he finally had a bit of down time, he knew that the first thing he wanted to do was go bother Levi.  
Stopping at the nurse’s station he looked around and did not see Levi in any of the bays. He saw Hunt standing to the side flipping through one of the tablets and asked, cooly, “Have you seen Dr. Schmitt?”  
Dr. Hunt lifted his eyes, looking around before answering, “He was here a minute ago, think he took a break.”  
Nico gave him a quick smile, “Thanks,” Owen kept looking through his charts as Nico walked away, saying, “Anytime.”  
It wasn’t until Nico had rounded the corner that he looked up again, wondering what on Earth Dr. Kim would need from Dr. Schmitt.

Nico had checked two on call rooms and was about to give up when he opened the third, almost tripping as he came to a stop in the doorway. Levi was asleep on the bed, face smushed into the pillow, a precious snore coming from his mouth. Stepping inside, he shut the door behind himself, giving the lock a turn.

He was careful walking towards Levi, trying not to make too much noise as he slid his shoes off. This plan didn’t work and Levi shot up, grabbing at his pockets and looking around frantically, “I’m up!”  
Nico laughed, sitting down on the bed next to him. “You’re fine, it’s just me.” Levi relaxed, falling back against the pillows, “Oh thank god, I thought I overslept.”  
He reached for Nico, asking that he come closer, and Nico was happy to oblige. Moving himself up the cot, he settled behind Levi, effectively becoming his big spoon. Levi pushed himself into the curve of Nico’s body, moaning softly when Nico wrapped his arms around him, lifting his head up so it could rest on his bicep.

“How are you?” Levi sighed, eyes shutting again now that they settled. Nico had quickly buried his face in Levi’s hair and had to reemerge to answer, “M good.”  
Levi smiled, nodding sleepily, “Good, good.”

“How are you?” He asked, and Levi gave a slurred, “Tired, can’t complain though.”  
Nico hummed in acknowledgment, going on, “Heard you get to scrub in with Dr. Grey, did you wrestle Helm for that? Link can’t stop talking about her, always looks to see where she is on the board. Think he might actually try and fight DeLuca if given the chance.” He waited for a response, but Levi’s breathing had already evened out, his soft snores filling the quiet room.

Nico didn’t mind, instead shut his own eyes, planting a kiss to the crown of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∩(︶▽︶)∩


	8. Eight

**Chapter Eight**

 “Is that you or me?” Nico groaned into the back Levi’s neck, the sound of a pager pulling them both from their sleep. 

Levi reached for the end table and grabbed his glowing pager, “That would be me.” He replied while quickly sitting up, grabbing his glasses and sliding the band back over his head. Without thinking he started heading for the door, but right before he could grab the handle he turned back around, remembering that it wasn’t just him taking one of his lonely naps in the on call room. 

Nico was grinning at him, sleep still lining his eyes. He stepped back to the bed, planting a quick kiss to his lips, “I-” he started, lips lingering on his, swallowing the rest of what he meant to say. “I will see you later.” He finished instead, planting one more kiss before turning to go, running down the hallway. 

-

Levi had to consciously stop himself from running to the intern lounge when he was finished for the night. It had been five days since he and Nico had been able to share a nap in the on call room and today was the day. He pulled his scrubs over his head, quickly swapping them for a sweater and his coat. As a few of the other interns were just walking in he was already pulling his pants up his legs, almost tripping over himself. 

“Whoa, Schmitt, where are you hurrying to?” Dahlia asked, sliding her white coat off her shoulders.

Schmitt started looking around for his phone, pulling his bag out of his locker in the mean time. “Oh, uh, no where. Just ready to get out of here.” He lied by omission, realizing he left his phone in his white coat, reaching into the locker again to dig in the pockets.  Helm snorted but stopped herself before she said anything that would upset Levi, who flashed her a glare while unlocking his phone.

“Well, _we_ are going for drinks,” Dahlia said, but Levi wasn’t listening as she continued because he had a text from Nico.

**Nico** : Hey. Sorry it’s last minute, I’m going to be stuck here tonight.

Levi put his phone in his pockets and felt his whole body flatten a bit. “You mentioned drinks?” He asked, turning to Taryn and Dahlia.  Taryn raised her eyes, surprised. “Yeah, we’re going to Joe’s. You want to come?”

Levi nodded his head, trying to hide his disappointment, “Yes, sounds fun.” 

-

Despite being disappointed by not being able to see Nico, Levi was grateful to spend some time with his friends and hear what they have been up to. They were laughing as Taryn went into another tipsy rant about how while she knows Meredith has kids, she always pictured herself being a mother, and thought she was in the perfect place in her life to be a step-mom. 

“And they don’t have to call me mom,” she stopped to burp, “They can just call me Taryn or even Dr. Helm I don’t care.”

Dahlia was wheezing, body falling forward to rest her head on the slightly sticky bar counter top, “Stop-stop I can’t take this I’m going to pee!” 

Levi laughed with her, face red partially from the alcohol and the rest from the laughter. Dahlia slid from her bar stool, clutching her stomach, “You’re too much, I just- you-” she kept laughing, turning and heading for the bathroom, her worry about peeing becoming real. 

Helm shrugged her shoulders, taking another sip of her drink, “I’m just being honest.”

Levi shook his head and swished back the remainder of her beer, setting the empty bottle to the side. 

Taryn looked around herself before leaning a little closer to Levi and attempting to whisper but not succeeding at all, “Trouble in _paradise_?”  Levi rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “There is no trouble.”

“Oh yeah?” Helm asked, finishing her drink, “Then why are you _here_? And not licking your way down Dr.Kim’s—”  Levi shot his hand out and covered her mouth, groaning and pulling back when she immediately licked it. 

“AS I WAS saying,” she cleared her throat, “Not licking your way down Dr. Kim’s marble like abs?”  Levi was glad that his cheeks were already flushed because he didn’t want Taryn to get the satisfaction of seeing him get embarrassed. 

“He said that he got stuck last minute.” Levi revealed, hoping the truth would get her to stop prodding.  “Stuck doing what?” Helm asked, unsatisfied. “He didn’t say.” Levi said, grabbing for his empty beer bottle and starting to pick at the label after signaling to the bar tender for another. 

She raised her eyebrows at that, “He didn’t elaborate at all?” 

“Well no, I mean, should he have?”

Helm said, “Well DUH, you haven’t seen each other in a week, and don’t act like I haven’t seen the countdown in your locker— you’re pitiful by the way, and he doesn’t tell you WHY he can’t see you tonight?”  Levi shifted in his seat, thinking about it. “I mean, it’s not like he like _owes_ me those details.”

Helm just gave him a quizzical, “Hmm sure.” Looking over his shoulder as Dahlia returned from the bathroom, immediately falling into a conversation with her as she sat down. Levi continued to pick at the label on his beer, feeling confused.

- 

Four beers later Levi was standing, and while normally this would be far too close to other strangers for his comfort, dancing to the music. Dahlia and Helm were close by, laughing. 

“Schmitt you’re such a dancer when you’re drunk.” Dahlia teased, her own body swaying to the music.  “I’m _always_ a dancer,” he corrected, “I just do it in public when I’m drunk.” 

His two friends shook their heads, grabbing each other’s hands and doing a little spin with the other. Schmitt laughed as they almost tripped each other when it was Helm’s turn to spin, his head falling back in amusement. Just as his arms went to wrap around his own stomach as his laughter continued he felt another pair snaking around him and he froze.  He did not recognize the touch and both and Helm and Dahlia’s eyes got bigger as the man they hadn’t met embraced Levi, his hips swaying against his. 

Dahlia started smiling, shouting, “Yes, Levi!” While Helm just looked amused, knowing this would be good.  Levi turned his head enough to see the man behind him, face grimacing. He took his hands and gave the arms around his waist a little slap. “Oh, I’m flattered-” he said over the music as he wiggled free, “But no thank you!” The guy behind him shrugged, moving on to dance elsewhere.

Dahlia’s mouth was still agape, eye brows furrowing, “Why did you stop?!”  Levi just shrugged, doing a little shake to try and get the feeling of the touch off him. “Wasn’t my type!” 

He turned his eyes to Helm, who’s face was no longer as amused, and was instead looking at the door.  Levi followed her line of sight, his own stomach dropping when he saw Nico standing there, Link behind him. 

“Oh shit.” He said out loud, making eye contact with a confused looking Nico and a very amused looking Link, who was pushing at Nico’s shoulder, saying something that Levi couldn’t decipher. 

Helm moved her way back over to Levi, still dancing a little. “So that’s a no on the trouble in paradise, right?”

-

Nico walked beside Link, hands in his pockets to fight the cold. As they got closer to Joe’s he could hear the sound of the music from the sidewalk and he continued to nod, listening to Link. 

“Glad it worked out though,” Link finished, “Thank you for your help.”  Nico nodded, “No problem, any time. Was surprised it didn’t take longer, was a pretty crazy fracture.”  Link laughed in agreement, adding, “Never too much for the ortho gods!” Giving Nico’s shoulder a punch. Nico grabbed the door to the bar, Link close behind him as they walked into the much warmer, and much louder room. 

He gave the room a quick scan, trying to decide the best course of action and noticed a small group of people dancing. He didn’t pay it any mind until Link grabbed his shoulder, saying,  “No fucking way,” he turned Nico to look at the people dancing again, this time a familiar head of brown waves turning around, “What a _coincidence_!” Link laughed, “Maybe glasses himself can tell me about this arrangement of yours-” Link stopped teasing him though as they both watched as another man approached Levi from behind, his arms wrapping around his waist, their hips swaying. 

Nico looked back to Link, eyes wide, Link’s mouth frozen open in surprise. When Nico looked back to the crowd of people Levi’s hands were now on this man’s arms, and he turned away, not wanting to watch this. Link put a hand on his shoulder, yet again, guiding him towards the bar, “Uhhh, let’s get you a drink yeah?” 

Nico felt like his feet were made of lead and he slowly took a step, looking to the dance floor again as they walked, this time Levi was staring at him, mystery man gone, mouth open and cheeks flushed, hair a ruffled mess. Nico looked away, following Link to the bar and accepting the drink that was thrusted into his hand, immediately taking a sip.

-

The three of them stood on the dance floor in awe as the two ortho gods walked to the bar, Dahlia breaking their silence, “You know they’re almost too good looking. Like it isn’t reasonable.” 

Helm put a hand on her shoulder, imploring her to stop talking. “What, I’m serious. Dr. Kim especially-” Helm now took to raising her eyebrows at her shaking her head. “What is it?” Dahlia asks, eyebrows furrowing. 

Levi was drunk enough to fill it in for her, “Dr. Kim and I are together.” He said, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his jacket, “And he’s supposed to be too busy to see me tonight.” 

Dahlia turned to the two of them, face surprised. “Oh?”  Levi nodded his head, swallowing thickly. “Okay I know now might not be like the time but like, he looks just as good naked doesn’t he?”

Helm snorted and Levi didn’t reply, still staring at Nico who’s back was now facing him. 

Helm answered for him though, “Yes, definitely, yes.” 

“Well are you going to go over there?” Dahlia asked, doing a little shimmy against Levi’s shoulder. “And say what?” Levi asked, tangling his fingers together. Helm offered him the drink she had in her hand and he took it, swallowing the remainder of it immediately before handing it back to Helm. Dahlia shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know, how about, “Hey, why did you stand me up? Also can I kiss every square inch of your muscular back or maybe rub some massage oil all over—”” Helm started to laugh, stopping her.

The two of them stopped laughing though when they realized Levi was still silent. Helm asked more seriously, “What’re you going to do?” 

-

“What are you going to do?” Link asked, unable to play it cool any longer. 

Nico couldn’t reply because he was too busy tilting his drink back but after he set it down he gave his shoulders a shrug. “Don’t know.”

Link gestured to the bartender for another one for Nico before continuing to pester, “What do you mean you don’t know? You just saw your work wife/intern lover/on-call room honey/possibly boyfriend/whatever he is, you still won’t tell me— seriously you have to tell me at some point— _dancing_ with someone else.”

Nico accepted his next drink, muttering a thank you before taking a seat on one of the stools. “I’ll probably talk to him.” He said, voice monotone as usual. 

“Probably?” Link asked, unable to handle this dense of a man, taking a big sip of his own drink. 

-

Levi started to move towards the door, Dahlia and Helm following, asking, “Wait, where are we going?” 

Dahlia pointed towards the bar, “Dr. Kim is over there, Levi- Levi this is the wrong direction.” 

Levi kept walking but replied, “I just, I want to leave. It’s so hot in here and,” he opened the door and felt the cold air, taking a deep breath, “And I needed to get out of there.”

The two of them looked back at each other before looking back at him. “I am also, considerably drunk,” he slurred a little, pushing his glasses up his nose, “And clearly, Nico is not trying to see me! So I,” he started fumbling for his phone in his pockets, “I am going to call an Uber!” 

“Should I stop him?” Dahlia asked Helm, and Helm shook her head, “No, let him.” 

Dahlia sighed, “I wanted to see them kiss though.” Helm gave her a sympathetic smile, “Me too, man. Me too.” 

They all stood on the sidewalk, breath in the air and hands in pockets as Levi tried to find his phone. “Okay. Phone.” He coached himself, now checking his jacket pockets. 

Dahlia reached for him, still sober, “Here let me,” but Levi backed away quickly, “No! I,” hiccup, “Have got this.” 

-

Link turned to Nico, giving him an update, “They left.” Nico turned around, looking to confirm, just catching a glimpse of Levi’s head as the door shut behind them. 

Turning back around he saw Link grabbing something from the seat next to them, picking it up to investigate. “Hm, someone left their phone.” Just as he put his arm up to motion for the bartender, wanting to turn it in, Nico stopped him, snatching the device from his hand.  Link looked surprised, mouth opening to question when Nico said, “This is Levi’s phone.” Link didn’t even try to hide his excitment, grinning from ear to ear like he normally did, “The universe provides!” 

-

Just as Helm was about to tell Levi to give it up, the door to Joe’s opened again, none other than Dr. Kim walking out. Dahlia choked on her own breath, tapping at Levi, trying to get him to look up. 

Helm was suddenly speechless, looking at Nico like a fish out of water, “Uh- uh, hi, Dr. Kim.” Dahlia managed to sputter, making Levi turn around.  Nico gave the two of them a small smile, walking closer to Levi. “You two mind if I steal him for a minute?” He asked, charming as ever. 

Levi rolled his eyes at this, turning to his friends, “So _now_ he wants to see me.” He slurred and the two of them tried to hold their laughter in. Nico gave him a curious look before looking back to the two of them, raising his eye brows.  Helm cleared her throat, moving to the side and grabbing Dahlia’s arm, “Y-yyes, of course, Dr. Kim.” The sound from Joe’s spilled onto the street again as they opened the door, slipping back inside, and muffled as it slid shut again. 

Levi was about to follow them when Nico placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and dangling his phone from his fingers. “Missing something?”  Levi’s eyes got wide, grabbing the device and holding it in his hands in awe. “Wow you’re like a detective, how did you find this?” Nico laughed at that, putting his hands into his pockets, “You left it at the bar.” 

Silence fell between them and Levi shifted where he was standing, trying to compose himself. “So how’s being stuck at the hospital late going for you?” Levi asked, only some of the sharpness he wanted to convey making it out through his drunk lips. 

“How’s dancing with other guys at the bar working for you?” Nico snapped back, making Levi freeze, “No- that’s not, I wouldn’t-”

“I saw you. I walked in when you were backing yourself up on some dude on the dance floor.” Nico interrupted him. 

Levi brought his hands up, trying to motion, “No, no, Nico that wasn’t what was happening.”  Nico felt his jealousy rearing its head in his throat, hands balling into fists inside his pockets, “Then what was it then? I’d love to know.”

“I- I don’t want to do this here,” Levi replied, anger rising. “You don’t just get to,” he huffed, pulling his phone out of his pocket, determined to call an Uber now, “You don’t get to _accuse_ me of doing something I _didn’t_ do while you’re the one here trying to _avoid_ me.” 

“What are you even talking about?” Nico asked, face contorting in confusion, voice louder now. “Wait, what are you doing?” He asked, seeing Levi clicking furiously. “I am calling an Uber.” Levi replied, “Because I _obviously_ can’t drive, and I don’t want to interrupt _you_.” 

Nico sighed, “Levi, stop.” He said, but Levi kept tapping at his phone. “Levi just, just hold on I’ll go grab my keys.”  Levi looked up, “Why would you need your keys?” 

“To take you to my place.” He said, short, but trying not to raise his voice anymore. “We can talk about this there.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, “Why would you want to take me to your place,” he laughed, “You’re the one who didn’t want to see me anyway—”

“I did want to see you!” Nico snapped, raising his voice again. “Then why are you here?!” Levi snapped right back.  Nico took a deep breath, taking a step towards the door. “Just, just wait here. I will be right back.” 

Levi looked at his phone in his hands, ready to do the opposite of what Nico asked him to do. He sighed in defeat when he heard the door to the bar opening again, his drunk hands not managing to have finished typing his address in fast enough. 

“Come on,” Nico motioned for him to follow across the street to the hospital parking lot. Levi wanted to be more stubborn, wanted to demand that Nico give him answers now, but his feet started moving towards him instead. 

 

Tripping over himself a little, Levi gave a frustrated grumble as they got closer to Nico’s car, “Just so we’re clear,” he said, “I am still angry.”

Nico didn’t turn around, just kept walking towards his car. This just got Levi going, making him pick up his pace. “Did you hear me?” He asked, a hiccup punctuating his question. 

“Yes, I heard you.” Nico said, tone flat, “But I am not going to fight with you in this parking lot.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, his drunk brain repeating him in a mock version of Nico’s deep voice, “I’m not going to fight with you in this parking lot.”

Nico was mad, he really was, but with his back to Levi he felt his lips curving into a smirk at Levi’s drunk antics. “Just get in the car,” he sighed, unlocking the vehicle and sliding into the driver’s seat. 

“I do what I want.” Levi replied, putting his hands on his hips. Nico raised his eyebrows, door not shut yet. 

Levi got in the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what comes next ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Hint it's make up sex
> 
> Sorry this chapter got so long, next chapter should be up today. ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	9. Nine

**Chapter** **Nine**

Nico shut the door behind them, turning to find Levi already facing him in the living room. The cold air and the drive had started to sober him up, but he was still tipsy, tripping slightly as he slid his shoes off and turned to Nico.  
“Okay,” Levi started, “ _I_ am here, even though _you_ didn’t want to see me tonight.”  
Nico had calmed down some on the drive but Levi knew just what to say to start again. “Why do you keep saying that?” He said, rubbing his temples with his fingers, “That I didn’t want to see you?”

“Because I haven’t been able to actually spend time with you in over a week! And once we were both free you _lied_ to me so you could go to the bar with Dr. Link!”

Nico walked over to the living room where Levi had gone, standing on the other side of the couch from him. “See I knew this would be a problem. You know that we’re both busy, I couldn’t have changed the fact that I couldn’t spend time with you this week. I can’t just change my schedule—”  
“That wasn’t my point!” Levi interrupted, “I know that you have been busy. I don’t care about that. I am talking about tonight, I was looking forward to seeing you and you curved me.”  
It finally dawned on Nico what Levi was trying to say, and he put his hands down, no longer trying to speak with them. “Wait. I didn’t just blow you off so I could go to the bar with Link.” He explained, tiredly running a hand through his hair. “Link asked me to help him with a patient that got flown in at the last minute. We finished earlier than expected and he asked me to grab a drink, I was going to call you afterwards and see if you were still up-”

Levi opened his mouth to speak, still ready to fight, “Yeah? Well,” he stopped, uncrossing his arms from his chest, “That makes sense actually.” He said, the drunk part of him surprised, still sounding angry. “I committed to using the angry voice and now I can’t stop.” He added, eyebrows still furrowed.  
Nico smiled, finding Levi’s tipsy honesty cute, but not too much because he wasn’t quite done, jealousy still turning in his stomach. “I don’t know why you were dancing with that-”

“Okay, first of all,” Levi interrupted once again. “Can you stop interrupting me?” Nico bit back.  
Levi blinked at him, pausing for a moment before saying, “No.”  
Nico rolled his eyes, knowing that he was just being obstinate because he had a little too much liquid confidence.“I wasn’t dancing with anyone. He came up behind me, I told him no just as you were walking in.” Levi explained. Nico took a deep breath, nodding. “Okay.”  
Levi tilted his head to the side, “Okay?” He asked. Nico nodded, “Yes, okay. I misread the situation.”

They both stood, staring at each other for a moment. “So we both just overreacted.” Levi summarized, shoulders finally falling as he relaxed, taking a seat on the edge of the couch.  
Nico rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands, sighing, “I guess so.”  
Levi let out some air in a huff, falling back onto the couch cushions ungracefully, “We just had our first fight.”

“We did.” Nico nodded, heading for the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water. Walking back to the living room, he handed the glass to Levi, taking a seat next to him. “Drink this.”

Levi accepted the glass and tried to drink it while still leaning back precariously when Nico grabbed it again, using another hand to push Levi to sit up before returning the glass to his hand. He gave Nico a look but drank the water quickly, knowing he was right.  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Nico said, standing up again, “You should drink two more cups.”  
Levi saluted at Nico, making him roll his eyes, “Yes, sir.”  
-  
Nico let the warm water wash over his tense shoulders, his arms stretched out in front of him, pushing against the cold tile to hold himself up under the spray. A sigh left his lips as he stood up straight, running both hands through his hair and letting the water run over his face and down his neck.  
The sound of the water hitting the tile was oddly soothing. Keeping his eyes shut and head back, Nico adjusted so the water wasn’t hitting his face directly and instead ran over his chest. Focused on how good it felt to unwind under the water, Nico didn’t notice as Levi make his way into the bathroom, opening the shower door quietly.  
Nico jumped as he felt Levi’s arms wrap around his waist from behind, his head resting between his shoulder blades.  
“I’m sorry.” Levi said, body starting to get wet under the spray. Nico hummed, wrapping his arms around Levi’s, holding him in place. While it felt silly having someone smaller holding him like this he couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. “I’m sorry I was such a drunk drama queen.” He elaborated, a hiccup making both of their bodies jump. “And I am sorry I am still a little drunk.”  
Nico smiled even though Levi couldn’t see it, eyes still shut. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”  
Using his palms on Nico’s waist, Levi urged the taller man to turn towards him, and he obliged, now looking down at him. “Yes?” Nico asked.  
Levi gave him a smile, his hands still holding onto his strong hips, “I want to do something.” Levi explained, starting to rub his fingers along Nico’s waist, dipping low enough to make Nico shiver a little.

Getting onto his tip-toes, Levi placed a feather soft kiss to Nico’s lips, dropping back down again, leaving Nico yearning for more. Nico was about to protest, wanting more, but instead watched as Levi pressed another kiss at the base of his neck, one in the middle of his chest, one above his bellybutton, and one more below that same spot, all while sinking lower, eventually ending up on his knees in front of Nico. He continued to pepper his skin with these gentle kisses along the expanse of his waist as the water streamed down both of them, his hair falling over his eyes.  
Nico felt his whole body get warm, feeling taken a back by the amount of attention Levi was paying him. Another shiver ran up his spine as Levi wrapped one hand around the back of each thigh, giving a squeeze right below the cup of his ass, making him gasp.  
Levi’s kisses had landed him right at his now partially erect member. Looking up to Nico, Levi made sure to hold eye contact as he placed one more kiss, right on the head, this time not just a light peck, instead mouth open just enough to make Nico’s whole body tingle.

Levi took his right hand from the back of his thigh and grabbed the base of Nico’s cock, immediately opening his mouth to lick at the tip. Nico brought one of his hands up to tangle in Levi’s soaked hair, stretching the other out to hold himself up against the wall, his legs shaking just a little as Levi closed his eyes and took all of Nico into his mouth, lips stretching to fit him.  
As much as he wanted to throw his head back and shut his eyes at how good it felt, he wanted to watch Levi more.  
Levi could feel Nico watching him, and while normally that would make him incredibly nervous, tonight it thrilled him, and he moved his hand faster on the base of his cock, pulling his mouth off to lewdly run his tongue over the tip, opening his eyes slowly and looking back up at Nico, who’s mouth was now agape, moans spilling from his rose tinted lips.

“Levi,” he moaned, the hand he had in his hair tightening, urging him to slide him into his mouth again, his tongue flattening as he bobbed up and down. Levi twisted his hand a little bit, making Nico release a deep moan and pull his hair harder, telling Levi that he needed to keep doing just that. Moving his mouth a little faster he continued to twist his wrist, his jaw starting to ache a little. Levi didn’t mind the tightening in his neck, he’s not sure he could be upset about anything with Nico moaning like that, his name falling from his lips on a loop.

Nico knew he was close, and while he never wanted this to end, the tightening in his abdomen was getting unbearable, desperate for release. He tried to be mindful of how hard he pulled on Levi’s hair, but as Levi removed his hand from his cock in order to take more of him, and when his cock hit the back of his throat, far enough that Nico could feel Levi swallowing against his head, he couldn’t help the way his fingers tightened and pulled. Levi moaned around his shaft as he pulled off Nico’s cock, saliva falling from his lips and being washed away with the spray of the shower. He learned something new about himself in that moment, and that was that he absolutely loved it when Nico pulled his hair. Wanting Nico to pull his hair like that again Levi took him into his mouth, once again taking him as far as he could, shutting his eyes in focus. Nico’s fingers pulled again and Levi felt his eyes roll back in his head as Nico thrusted lightly into his mouth, a string of expletives spilling from his mouth.

“A-ah, Levi.” Nico cried, legs shaking. Levi returned his hand to the base of his dick, pumping faster now while minding the head with his mouth, swirling in circles every time he came back to the top. Nico knew he was close and started to pull at Levi’s hair again, this time to warn him, trying to get him to pull his mouth away. Levi pulled back enough to look up to Nico again, his hand moving faster. “I’m going to cum,” Nico moaned, his whole body tensing.

Levi kept his mouth open and flattened his tongue, continuing to jerk Nico, tip resting against his tongue. Nico thought he might have blacked out for a moment once he realized what Levi was doing, and when he came, Levi let it fall against his tongue, hot spurts covering his lips and some coming up to his eyes, making him flinch a little. Nico couldn’t stop staring as Levi slowed his hand, working him down from his orgasm, rubbing the tip into the cum on his tongue in the most lewd display Nico had ever seen.

“Fuck, Levi,” Nico cursed, his hand that was holding him against the wall sliding down the tile and his other hand releasing from his hair.

Levi smiled, unwrapping his hand from his cock and purposefully leaning his face into the stream of the shower to rinse the cum from his face before standing, swaying a little bit as he got blood flow back into his legs.

“Was that—” he started to ask, but couldn’t finish because Nico was on him, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him in, and kissing him, hard.  
“You are remarkable.” Nico said against his lips, not wanting to lose contact as he came down and caught his breath.

Levi smiled against his mouth, laughing breathily, bringing his arms up to wrap around the back of his neck.

No one had ever called him remarkable before.

“I want to touch you,” Nico muttered into where he had moved his mouth on Levi’s neck, nipping at the skin.

Levi was so aroused that every touch of Nico’s lips made him moan, his back arching against his chest. “Oh,” he moaned as Nico started to suck at the skin that covered his jugular, his head falling back and eyes falling shut.  
Nico loved feeling Levi fall apart in his arms, loved hearing the way he reacted to his touch, loved hearing how badly he wanted him. In that moment Nico thought he loved maybe just everything about Levi, even his drunk attitude and the fact that he also jumps to conclusions too quickly, his glasses with the silly band that held them to his head, the way he looked when he was asleep, he loved the things he hadn’t seen yet and the things that he might not like as much. When all of it became to much, he opened his mouth, no longer kissing at his skin saying, “I-” Levi tilted his head forward again, ready to listen, but the rest of the words wouldn’t come out, not until Levi looked at him and gave him that soft smile. “I love you.” He finished, his own eyes widening with surprise when it came out.

Levi didn’t flinch though, he didn’t pull away, he didn’t open his mouth in surprise. Instead he closed the space between them slowly, pressing one kiss to his mouth before replying, with the most sureness he has ever heard the young doctor use before, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all it has been such a wild couple days 
> 
> Sadly my Thanksgiving break is ending so I will be busier starting tomorrow as I resume classes, but I am still going to try and update a couple times this week. Looking forward to reading your comments n feedback 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @schmicomilk in the meantime! ヾ(＾-＾)ノ


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow 10 chapters???
> 
> Levi’s outfit, for reference:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BqYFhq0jquq/

**Chapter**   **Ten**

“You have to leave.” Nico said casually, walking to his closet, reemerging with a pair of sweatpants on and his running shoes in hand. Levi sat up, looking for his glasses. “I have to leave?” He asked, stomach starting to feel uneasy. “Yes.” Nico replied, like it was obvious, while sitting down on the edge of the bed to put his socks on.  
Levi ran a hand through his morning hair, pushing the blankets off as he moved to stand. “I- okay. Are you mad at me?”  
Nico turned from where he was sitting, giving him a weird look before turning back around to start tying up his shoes. “No, why would I be mad at you?”  
Levi walked around to the other side of the bed, standing in front of Nico as he finished his last foot.  
“Because you’re asking me to leave, I thought— I don’t know, I figured since we were both off we would spend the day together?”  
Nico, now finished, looked up to Levi and gave him that cheeky grin that always made his knees a little weak. This made Levi furrow his eyebrows, but not for long as Nico reached out for his waist, pulling him in to stand between his legs. Levi looked down at Nico as he placed a single kiss in the middle of his chest.

“You have to leave, so I can pick you up for our date later.”  
Levi’s worried expression quickly transformed into a smile as he repeated, “Our date later?”  
Nico hummed, wrapping his hands around his waist and giving a little tug, urging Levi to come straddle his lap. Levi didn’t resist, letting his knees plant on either side of Nico’s clothed thighs and wrapping his arms around the back of his neck, immediately tangling his fingers into his favorite spot of hair at the nape.

“I know I love you usually comes after a couple dates,” Nico started, his hands rubbing up and down the skin beneath Levi’s borrowed shirt, making Levi arch his back a little, “But I still have to try and woo you.”  
Levi chuckled, looking so fondly at Nico that his eyes might have turned into the actual shape of hearts, “I’m not sure you could woo me more than you already have.”  
Nico smirked, “We’ll see about that. I’ll pick you up at 6.”

-

Levi was nervous.

A date. Not sitting on the couch eating takeout Indian food before having sex. Not giving Nico a bite of his apple as they passed in the hallway of the hospital and calling it sharing a meal. A real date.

Nothing in Levi’s closet seemed good enough for a date with Nico. He pulled on shirt after shirt, each getting taken off and thrown onto the bed into what had turned into a small mountain. Already feeling sweaty and frustrated after just showering, he sat down on his bed with a huff.  
Levi could not remember the last time he had been on a date. It would be easy to blame it on being an intern and before that being in med school. It would be easier to say that was all about being busy and focused on his career. While that was all true he knew that the reality was that he still lived in his mother’s basement, and while she was the coolest person he knew, it wasn’t exactly an easy sell considering how awkward he was didn’t help compensate.  
Yet here he was, staring at his closet, about to go on a date with hands down the most beautiful person he had ever met. He, Levi-Glasses-Schmitt, was about to go on a date with Nico-Ortho God-Kim.

When he had finally settled on an outfit Levi heard his phone ping from somewhere beneath the pile that had formed on his bed. Levi dove for it, butterflies in his stomach starting up again. Finally grabbing a hold of it he saw a text from Nico: I know I am early, but I’m outside when you’re ready. No rush.  
Levi swallowed thickly when he finished reading the text, sliding his phone into his pocket. “Okay,” He said out loud, taking a deep breath, “You can do this.”  
-  
Nico was leaning against the driver’s side door, one leg crossed over the other, arms coming down from where they were crossed over his chest as he saw Levi approaching. Levi wanted to scream. There he was, just wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket and a pair of slim black jeans, but he looked _so good_. The couple yards from his door to the street where Nico had parked felt like a runway that Levi had not prepared to walk down, feeling very aware of Nico’s eyes on him. Nico was smiling at him with the kind of smile that made Levi feel like he was going to burst into flames and Levi had to drop his gaze to his feet before he tripped over himself.

Nico couldn’t stop smiling as Levi walked towards him. Letting his arms uncross from his chest he took in his _boyfriend_ , that familiar shy look on his face. Levi had on one of those sickeningly cute sweaters of his with a navy and cream bomber jacket thrown on top. When Nico thought the outfit couldn’t get any cuter he noticed the scarf that hung from the back of his neck, varying shades of color blocked blue and tan stopping at his hips.

Levi had stopped in front of him now on the sidewalk, his hands fidgeting in front of himself before sliding in his pockets. Nico uncrossed his legs, standing up from where he was leaning against the black of his car door.

“You look so good,” he stepped forward so that their chests were almost touching. Levi blushed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and giving his head a little shake that ruffled his hair a bit.  
Nico’s almost always serious tone got even more so for a moment, “I’m serious. You look breathtaking tonight.” Levi tried not to melt into a pool right at his feet. “Thank you.” he muttered, shuffling his feet a little as a blush rose on his cheeks.  
“Shall we go?” Nico asked, turning to motion dramatically at his car, “Your chariot awaits.”  
Levi rolled his eyes, taking a step down from the curb and walking around the car. “Oh my prince charming,” he played along, giving a dramatic curtsey as Nico jumped in front of him to open the passenger side door.  
Once Levi had slid into the seat and Nico shut the door behind him, he put a hand to his chest, thinking his heart might just jump out. In the time that Nico had walked back around the car to get in his own seat Levi had composed himself, just in time for Nico to lean across the center console and kiss him on his cheek, sending him over the edge all over.

“So where are we going?” Levi asked as Nico pulled away from his house. “On a date.” Nico answered clear as day.  
Levi reached over to slap his bicep, laughing, “Yes, but where are we going, mystery man?”  
Nico shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide a grin. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”  
Before Levi could ask again Nico took one hand off the wheel to reach for the radio, pressing the touch screen a couple times to select a playlist that was synced from his phone. The music came over the speakers and Levi felt a smile settle on his face.

There, sitting next to Nico, he realized he wasn’t that nervous after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo hope this lil update holds y'all over until later in the week, next chapters gonna be loooong
> 
> Have a couple ideas for where they will be going on this lil date but need more. Comment your thoughts, I'll be sure to give credit if I use yours! 
> 
> as usual appreciate all of you, love reading your comments ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update.~
> 
> I'm almost done with finals, then I will be on winter break and able to update more!

**Chapter Eleven**

Pike Market was always crowded. Levi normally hated going places that were crowded, but when Nico grabbed his hand as they walked from the car to towards the glowing Public Market Center sign, he didn’t mind at all. The way that Nico’s hand felt in his own made him think that he might go anywhere with him.

“I thought we might just walk around.” Nico said, giving Levi’s hand a squeeze. Levi smiled up at him in response, and Nico found himself grinning as Levi gripped his hand a little tighter and brought his other hand up to grab onto his forearm, attaching himself to him. He watched as Levi looked around at all of the signs and people that they squeezed past, all of the lights reflecting off of his glasses.  
They walked through the main arcade, occasionally stopping at a few stalls to look at some of the locally made goods. Levi didn’t let go of Nico’s hand, and the way he protectively held on to him made Nico feel a little warm.

When they made it to the farmer’s stalls Levi let go of Nico’s hand and arm, excitedly walking forward to a beautiful display of flowers. Nico didn’t rush to follow, instead continued to walk at the same pace and watched as Levi carefully leant forward and took in the scent of the arrangements. Levi smiled at all of the colors and the variety in front of him. Focused, Levi took a step to the side, wanting to pick up a beautiful bouquet of ranunculus and eucalyptus. As he did so he felt his shoulder get bumped and he felt himself tripping, falling into the person next to him, “I’m so sorry!” He panicked as he stumbled, trying to gain his footing when he felt an arm grab his waist, pulling him upright and into their strong side. Levi didn’t have to look to know that it was Nico and he gave a few more urgent apologies to the people he had bumped into before sheepishly turning to look at Nico, who was of course smiling at him.  
“So clumsy.” Nico teased, letting his arm drop now that he knew Levi wasn’t going to fall. Levi blushed, adjusting his glass and shaking his head, mumbling, “I’m sorry.”  
Nico grabbed his hand again, “No need to apologize.”  
Levi turned his eyes back to the flowers, trying to shake off his embarrassment. “These are beautiful, aren’t they?” Nico hummed yes, but not loud enough to be heard over the sound of the crowds. “I love flowers.” Levi continued, quieter this time as he ran his fingers over the tops of the petals, just barely pressing hard enough to feel any sensation.  
Nico grabbed the bouquet that he saw Levi reaching for before he had stumbled, handing the farmer a few bills in exchange. Levi was still running his fingers over the bouquets when Nico used his free hand to grab Levi’s, giving it a squeeze. “Let’s keep going?” Levi nodded, letting himself be guided back into the flow of the crowd. It wasn’t until they were walking that Levi noticed the arrangement of ranunculus that Nico was holding. “Wait- did you get those for me?” Nico nodded, “Mhm.”  
“Thank you.” Levi said, smiling, “You didn’t have to do that.” Nico just shrugged, saying, “I wanted to.”

The air started to smell sweet as they passed coffee shops and bakeries, delicious goods lining shelves. Levi didn’t see anything else that he was interested in, but kept walking, enjoying the time he was spending with Nico. They had managed to wander over to the waterfront. The wind blew at Levi’s hair, sending pieces in every direction. Nico watched Levi’s face scrunch up when the cold wind stung at his face, releasing his hand to grab at his scarf and wrap it around his neck, tucking his nose into the circle of fabric.  
Nico looked at his watch, seeing they had killed an hour wandering together. “I have one place I want to go before we leave.” He said, making Levi look over to him instead of out at the water. “Then I was thinking, if you’d like, I would cook you dinner.” Levi raised his eyebrows, taking his mouth out from his scarf.  
“You want to cook me dinner?” He repeated, voice surprised. Nico laughed lightly, “Yes, you know I’m actually quite the cook.”  
Levi returned the laugh, “Well I would love to see that.”  
Nico rolled his eyes and bumped him with his shoulder as he started walking back towards the market, “Come on.” Levi skipped a couple steps to catch up with the taller fellow, reaching for his hand as he continued to laugh to himself. They walked back into the thick of the crowds of the market, Nico guiding them towards the store he had in mind. “This is the place,” Nico started, pausing to let people pass before walking through the door, “DeLaurenti.” Levi felt his stomach flip when he heard the sound of his accent coming through. He let Nico drop his hand as he went ahead to grab the ingredients he needed. Levi followed behind, stopping to look at the shelves that caught his eye.  
By the time he wandered over to where Nico had hurried off to, he was accepting a paper wrapped packaged from the butcher, saying his thanks in Italian and heading to the sprawling selection of wine. Levi went to follow him but was distracted by the case of desserts. He stood for a moment, looking at all of the different pastries and feeling very aware of how hungry he was. Not needing much convincing, Levi ordered a couple of the best looking ones and went to look for Nico.

“Okay, that’s everything I need. Ready?” Nico asked, full basket on his arm. Levi nodded, proudly holding up his box of sweets he had purchased. Nico cocked his eyebrow, smiling, “What’s that?” Levi just smiled, “Let’s go, I’m starving.”

-

Levi held his glass of wine in his hand, sitting on one of the stools at Nico’s counter. Nico had turned on some music, a soft lo-fi mix coming through the speaker, accompanied with the sound of Nico cooking.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Levi asked, bringing his glass to his lips and taking a sip. Nico continued to work at the stove, “Mhm.”  
Standing, Levi walked around the counter, pressing his chest into Nico’s back, wrapping his free arm around his waist. Nico made a soft sound, only leaning in slightly, still tending to the pots and pans he had going on the stove. Levi rubbed his cheek against the soft fabric draped over his strong back, his fingers tracing patterns into his toned abdomen.  
Wanting to take another sip of his drink he took a step back and moved to stand next to Nico and peer at what he was cooking. He had a pot of water boiling and a saucepan full of tomatoes and spices bubbling away. “Smells good.” Levi said after taking another drink, setting his glass down on the counter.

Nico turned to give Levi a kiss, setting his utensils down so he could grab his waist and pulling him against himself. Levi let out a small giggle, willingly being pulled in and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Nico smiled, feeling content to be spending his evening cooking for Levi. “This is nice.” He said, swaying a bit to the soft music. Levi nodded, “It is. Thank you for doing this,” he gave Nico another kiss before continuing, “Next time I will take you out.” Nico gave a gentle chuckle, “Looking forward to it.”  
Levi tried not to whine when Nico let his hands fall from his waist, turning to go back to what he was cooking.

-

“That was delicious.” Levi moaned, leaning back in his seat, “You weren’t kidding when you said you know how to cook.”  
Nico smirked, setting his fork down, “I’m glad you liked it.” Levi sat up, “I’ll do the dishes, yeah?” He asked, standing to take his plate.  
Before Nico could protest Levi was already walking off. Following behind him he leant against the opposite counter while Levi turned the sink on, pushing the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows. He was happy to watch Levi as he worked on the dishes, and went ahead and finished the remainder of the wine in his glass.  
“You know,” he started, face feeling warm from the wine, “I actually had more plans for tonight, wanted to go to a park and catch a movie.” Levi didn’t turn around, instead kept running the soapy sponge across the plates, giving him a hum of acknowledgment. Nico continued, “But all I wanted to do was spend time alone with you.”  
Levi rinsed his hands, turning off the water before turning to face Nico with a smile. “Yeah?”  
Nico nodded, motioning for Levi to come closer. Levi obliged, stepping forward and leaning his hips against Nico’s, planting his hands on the ledge of the counter on either side of Nico. “You know, some time we’ll have to do things outside of your apartment.” Levi teased. Nico rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I know.” He brought his arms up to wrap around Levi’s shoulders, a position they don’t normally share. “But for now,” he drawled, moving his face closer to Levi’s, “I want to keep you all to myself.”  
Levi shivered as Nico’s warm breath fanned over his face, his lips opening and breath picking up. “You have me.” Levi whispered.

Just as Levi was about to close the gap between them he lifted his gaze to Nico’s, a silly smile coming to his face, “Wait.” he stood up, making Nico tilt his head to the side as his arms fell back down to his sides. “I forgot that I got dessert.”  
Nico stood up from where he was leaning against the counter and followed Levi to the box he had left by the stools. Levi pulled out a cannoli, bringing it up carefully to Nico’s lips, “Taste.” He requested, holding one hand underneath to catch crumbs. Nico laughed a little as he took a bite, feeling a little silly. Once he had a bite in his mouth he pulled back, bringing his hand to his lips to wipe the powdered sugar away.  
Levi was beaming at him, cannoli still in hand. “Is it good?” He asked. Nico nodded, saying while he chewed, “Very.” Levi took a bite himself, moaning at the taste.

Once they had finished sharing the dessert Nico picked up where they had left off, pressing his lips to Levi’s, tasting the remaining sweetness against his tongue. Levi fell into the kiss wanting to feel closer to him, wrapping his arms around his middle and pulling him in. Nico started pushing his hands beneath the knit of Levi’s sweater, spreading his palms out against the warm skin of his hips, sliding up the small of his back.  
“I want you.” Nico breathed, stopping only briefly before sealing their mouths together again. Levi nodded against his mouth, moving in the direction of his bedroom, not daring to separate. They stumbled a little bit and ended their kiss, laughing as they completed the distance to the bedroom, both of them pulling their shirts over their heads as they went. Nico started on his pants as Levi sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling his socks off before working on the button of his pants. Nico held eye contact with him leaving Levi feel a familiar tingle return to the pit of his stomach.  
Standing back up he shimmied his pants and briefs down, now standing completely naked in front of Levi who was down to his briefs. Nico licked his lips at the sight of Levi’s partially erect member, smirking as a blush spread up Levi’s cheeks.

“Kiss me,” Levi breathed. Nico didn’t have to be asked twice, leaning in to capture his lips. He didn’t spend much time there before he moved his mouth down the line of his jaw, eager to get to the curve of his neck. Levi let his head fall back, inviting Nico to press his mouth along the sensitive skin.  
“Bend over.” Nico spoke, breath hot against the shell of his ear. Levi felt himself shiver as Nico’s hands unwound from his waist, encouraging him to move. Taking a step forward, Levi put both of his knees down on the mattress, arms shaking just a little as he let himself fall forward, catching himself on his forearms.  
Nico let out a pleased groan at the sight. Levi felt his whole body flush at the sound, his head falling forward to hide in the cove his arms had made. Making a conscious effort to keep his back arched, Levi waited for Nico to come closer, touch him, do anything to make him feel less exposed than he did in that moment. Nico had no desire to move from where he stood, Levi looked unbelievable with his round ass high in the air, his cock hanging between his legs. The curve of his hips was exaggerated in this position, his back arching into a perfect slope down to his neck and where the mess of his curls was hiding shyly between his arms.  
“Look at you.” Nico practically growled as he took a step forward, dropping to his knees at the end of the bed.  
Levi felt his heart rate picking up as he could sense Nico getting closer, unable to see behind himself, a little too nervous to look. When Nico’s breath started to fan over his partially open cheeks he drew his bottom lip into his mouth, holding it tightly between his teeth to stop himself from gasping. This didn’t help much when Nico brought his hands up to squeeze him, the sensation making his eyes roll back into this head and his mouth fall open. Nico gave Levi another squeeze, massaging the surface as he teasingly spread him more.  
“Oh,” Levi sighed almost silently, his arms already struggling to hold him up. “I want to taste you,” Nico said as he leant forward to press a kiss to each cheek. “Want to put my mouth on you.”  
Levi’s whole body was hot and even though he thought he couldn’t take it, being exposed like this, he felt himself nodding. “Do you want that?” Nico asked, his mouth continuing to press warm kisses over the surface his skin. Levi inhaled as Nico’s mouth pulled back, waiting for his response. “Hm?” Nico hummed.  
Levi shook his head, this time forcing the words to come out, “Yes, please, I would like that.”  
Nico smiled at the use of the word please, “So polite.” He teased, hands coming up again, giving just enough of slap to make Levi jump but not enough to hurt, and spreading him all the way open, eliciting an audible moan from him.  
Unable to control himself any longer, Nico spread his tongue against Levi’s entrance, spinning around the flesh and tracing patterns.  
Nico continued to work his mouth against Levi as he reached his arm around his waist, letting his hand wrap around his now painfully hard cock.  
Levi’s whole body shook as he moaned out, relieved to finally be touched. “A-ah Nico,” he moaned, his arms giving up as he fell forward, pressing the side of his face into mattress. Nico smiled against his ass as he felt Levi falling apart, the sound of his moans going straight to his own unattended erection.  
Nico continued to run his tongue up and down until Levi started to moan louder, his hands pulling hard at the sheets. “Nico, Nico, please don’t stop.” Levi moaned, the coil in his stomach getting tighter.  
Just when Levi was about to cum, his eyes pressed shut so hard that he could see stars, Nico pulled back, his hand leaving his cock. “No, no no, Nico please,” Levi scrambled, using his arms to sit up and quickly turn himself to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs possessively wrapping around Nico’s waist before he could move away. Nico chuckled as Levi put his arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, hands desperately pulling him in. “That felt so good,” he spoke, refusing to move his lips from his mouth, “Need to cum, please make me cum.” One of his hands was pulling at Nico’s arm now, trying with all his might to bring it between his legs.  
Nico tried to ignore the way his own cock throbbed hearing Levi begging him please. Levi thought he could feel every nerve ending in his body at that moment, able to feel just how badly he wanted Nico to continue touching him.  
“I want to fuck you.” Nico said against his mouth, bringing a hand up to tangle it in the mess of hair on the back of his head, pulling gently but enough to elicit a moan from Levi who let his head fall back. “Okay,” Levi gave a breathy sigh, “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending whoops （⌒▽⌒）I'll be back soon
> 
> Thank you laurenlovebooks for lots of Seattle details!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @catsardothien for all of you help beta-ing this chapter!

**Chapter Twelve**

“Oh, oh god,” Levi felt his entire body relaxing against the strength of Nico’s chest, his head falling back against his shoulder.

Nico placed a kiss into the exposed curve of neck in front of him. One of his hands was splayed out along his waist, rubbing patterns into the skin there and holding just enough to keep Levi’s back pressed into his chest. The other hand was wrapped around his hard cock.

He moved his hand up and down the shaft slowly, taking his time and rubbing his thumb over the head at the top of each stroke.

“Nico,” Levi moaned, his breath coming out in shaky puffs, his hips thrusting up into the slow movement of his hand. “Faster.” He requested breathily, needing more.

Nico stopped moving his mouth against Levi’s neck, smirking against the skin before teasing, “Not yet.” He tightened his grip around the smaller man’s waist as he felt his legs shaking a bit, a whine falling from his mouth.

Levi turned his head on the shoulder he was resting on, moaning when Nico immediately captured his lips in a kiss. Nico kept his pace slow, each stroke making his legs feel weak. He could feel how slick Nico’s hand had gotten with all of his pre cum, already having felt so close to the edge so many times, only to have Nico slow down and pull him back from it.

“I want to cum.” Levi spoke against his lips, one of his hands reaching for his own member, desperate for more.

Nico’s free hand grabbed his wrist, pinning it against his abdomen, grip tight. This only made Levi moan louder, his eyes rolling back in his head as Nico continued to kiss him, hard, and tantalizingly moving his hand over his dick.

Nico pulled back, opening his eyes to look at Levi. He looked so spent, lips red, eyes glossy. Watching Levi, he started moving his hand just slightly faster, making Levi moan out, head rolling back again and eyes falling shut.

“I’m going to make you feel,” he started as he picked up his pace, Levi’s whole body shaking, “ _so_. good.”

Just as he finished speaking he stopped moving his hand entirely and Levi let out his most pitiful moan yet. Nico used both hands now to hold him up as his whole body slumped, having felt so close to climax.

“Back on your knees.” Nico spoke low in his ear, almost a whisper. Levi quickly took the remaining steps to the bed, dropping to his knees, arching his back to present his ass.

“Didn’t know you were such an ass man.” Levi teased, his laugh catching in his throat, turning into a gasp when Nico ran a slick finger along his entrance. “Oh,” he moaned as Nico started to push just enough to make him rock his hips into the sensation, but not enough to give him any relief.

“ _Please_.” Levi begged, unable to get out any more words to convey how badly he wanted more, mind swimming with lust.

“Mm,” Nico hummed. Levi let out all of the air in his chest when Nico slid one of his fingers inside him, pushing past the tightness and settling at his knuckle.

Levi felt more prepared for the sensation this time. He was yearning for Nico’s touch, desperate to feel more of him. Nico fucked into Levi carefully, each movement eliciting a different sound from the desperate man. Levi started pushing himself against Nico’s hand, not feeling nearly stretched enough. Taking the cue, Nico gave him more, being careful not to go too quickly.  
Before long Levi was moaning louder, desperately trying to push himself deeper down onto Nico’s fingers. Nico pressed his third lubed finger into Levi’s entrance, relishing the sounds that came out of Levi's mouth. . “Oh- Nico,” Levi gasped, hips stilling as he felt himself stretch.

Not able to take the pressure anymore, Levi let himself lean slightly onto his side, pressing his cheek into his bicep and freeing up an arm to reach beneath his legs to grab for his throbbing member. Nico watched as Levi adjusted to begin rubbing himself and releasing what sounded almost like a growl. He moved his own fingers faster now, wanting to hear Levi make more of his delicious sounds.  

“I’m ready.” Levi moaned, hand stilling on his cock, not wanting to cum before Nico was inside him.

Nico tried not to cheer with relief, slowly pulling his slick fingers out and reaching for the bottle of lube. Already wearing a condom, Nico thoroughly lathered his sheathed cock and stepped forward, lining himself up with Levi’s entrance.

He could see part of Levi’s face from this angle, his red lips parted in anticipation. “Okay?” Nico checked in, and Levi smiled, bringing his hand up to grip his own bottom, spreading himself, “Yes.” Nico couldn’t help the moan that came from his mouth, and Levi swore his eyes actually got darker.

“Stay just like that.” He commanded, closing the distance between them and pressing his tip into the tightness. Levi let his eyes fall shut, his mouth opening further as he adjusted to the sensation, his hand gripping the thick of his ass harder now. “Oh,” Levi moaned shakily, tensing as Nico pushed further, stretching him completely.

Nico released the hand he had on the base of his cock now and moved to bring both hands up to grip onto Levi’s smooth waist, taking hold of Levi’s hand, holding him there.

“You okay?” Nico asked breathily, desperate to start moving but not wanting to hurt him. In lieu of responding, Levi rocked his hips, sliding Nico all the way out of himself and then back in, making Nico release a deep moan.

“Okay,” Levi said with a shaky moan, “Try moving?”

Nico chuckled, tightening his grip on his waist. “Hm?” Levi moaned, the slight movement of Nico’s laugh making him shift inside of him.

“You’re something else.” He chuckled breathily, feeling Levi clench around his cock.

Not wanting to wait any more, Nico gave his hips a gentle rock, pulling out just a little before sliding back in. Levi moaned in approval, the hand Nico held behind his back digging into his own skin.

Nico gave his hips another thrust, this time pulling out almost all the way before pushing in again, his own eyes squeezing shut at the sensation.

“You— you can,” Levi tried to speak but words failed him as Nico continued to thrust into him, “You can go faster.”

Nico let out a guttural moan, “Thank _god_.”

No longer holding back, Nico thrusted faster, his hands desperately gripping onto Levi’s hips, his nails digging into the supple skin. Levi couldn’t help the moans that were falling from his mouth. Despite the grip that Nico had on his waist and his own attempts to hold himself up, each thrust was making Levi’s entire body tremble and the force of each one nearly sent him forward.

Levi let his free hand tangle in the sheets, pulling desperately at the fabric, “Nico, oh- fuck, Nico!”

The tightening in Nico’s stomach told him that he was close, but absolutely no part of him wanted this to end yet. With more self control than he knew he was capable of, he stilled his hips, fingers pressing hard into the curve of Levi’s hips. Levi let out a quiet whimper, continuing to rock his hips back against Nico despite the grasp that was trying to hold him still. Unable to handle the sight of Levi trying to ride him from behind, he slid his cock out of him slowly. Levi let out a moan of discontent but that quickly turned into a gasp when Nico used the hands on his waist to flip him onto his back into the mattress.

Levi reached for Nico, wanting to feel him close. Levi let out a breathy sigh as Nico climbed on top of him, his lips pressing a few gentle kisses as he moved up his body. Both gasped as Nico settled on top of him, their cocks sliding against each other between the pressure of their bodies. “Hi.” Levi smiled as he brought his hands up to grasp the sides of Nico’s face. “Hey you.” Nico answered, breath labored. The silence that fell between them felt comfortable, nothing but the sound of their breathing.

Levi was first to lean in, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips brushing against the plush of Nico’s lips. Nico closed his own eyes, not pressing further into the kiss, just letting Levi hover against him, the touch as light as feathers. The air between them was warm, breathing in each others’ breath.

A familiar feeling rested in Levi’s chest; he was so fond of Nico, so irrevocably fond. Levi took a deep, shaky breath before he moved his lips the remaining fraction of space to make it a real kiss. He felt all too aware of how deep he had gotten himself so quickly, and being as hopelessly romantic as he was, the amount of gratitude he felt for it all. Their lips slanted together perfectly and they fell into a rhythm, Nico starting to rut his hips against his, bringing Levi’s attention back to his throbbing erection.

Levi moved his mouth away only to crane his neck to start kissing along Nico’s jaw line, occasionally running his teeth against the skin. Nico let out the most precious moan Levi had heard him make yet when he started to gently suck at the curve of his neck, being just barely careful enough to not leave any marks. “Oh, oh,” Nico moaned, body slumping further against Levi, both of them now desperately moving their hips in circles, their cocks stirring between them.

Nico felt dizzy with pleasure as Levi kissed his way to the lobe of his ear, catching it between his teeth and pulling it gently, his warm breath ghosting over the shell as he released and pressed a kiss beneath it.

“I want to ride you,” Levi spoke, voice soft but heavy with lust. Nico could only nod, entire body lighting up with desire. “Would you like that?” Levi asked, lips still pressing into the sensitive skin below his ear. Nico could almost chuckle at Levi reversing their usual roles here, but the way his dick was responding stopped him and he breathed, “Yes,” swallowing the thickness in his throat, “Please.”

-

Nico shivered as Levi sat forward in his lap, their chests pressing together while he reached behind himself and wrapped his fingers around his stiff cock. An almost silent moan fell from his mouth as Levi’s hand guided his cock to his entrance, rubbing his head into the remaining lube before pressing in.

Levi gasped as he slid further down on Nico’s member, this time with less resistance. Nico let his head fall back against the headboard as Levi released his hand from his cock, sliding all the way down to the hilt. Now sitting in his lap, Levi reopened his eyes to look at Nico in this new angle, grateful to be able to see his face.

Levi thought he would feel shy under Nico’s gaze but he felt _electric_ , a new part of him tingling with pleasure. He felt so in control like this, in control of Nico’s pleasure. Feeling ready, he experimentally lifted himself up off Nico’s lap, sliding his shaft out of him before sliding back in again. “Fuck, Levi.” Nico cursed through his teeth, his entire body buzzing as Levi rocked his hips again, this time sitting up all the way off his cock before moving down again. He could feel Levi’s body shaking slightly as he slowly rode him, a string of gentle moans falling from his lips and his fingers digging almost painfully into the skin of Nico’s shoulders. “A-ah, Nico,” Levi moaned, picking up pace now, body wracked with pleasure.

Nico fought to keep his eyes open as Levi clenched around him, his own eyes now squeezed shut again as he focused on moving above him. Nico brought his hands up to hold onto Levi’s waist, squeezing the flesh, releasing a deep guttural moan as Levi picked up his pace.

“ _God_ , babe, you feel so fucking good.” Nico groaned, throwing his head back again.

Levi felt his whole body get impossibly warmer, his thighs starting to ache as he continued to ride Nico.

“I- I,” Levi moaned, trying to find the words but losing them completely when Nico released his hips to grab his hands from his shoulders, taking his wrists into his palms.

Levi tried to keep moving his hips but lost his balance when Nico bound his hands behind his back, holding his wrists against the small of his back. “Oh!” Levi yelped as he fell forward, his face tucking into Nico’s neck, his back arching into his chest.

Planting his heels into the mattress, Nico thrusted his hips up into Levi, making the man sink his teeth into the skin of his neck. Nico moaned at the ping of pain and as Levi tensed around his cock, tightening his grip on his wrists and thrusting faster now.

Levi felt dizzy with pleasure, slightly confused as to why he liked being bound like this but too focused on how good he felt. Nico was snapping his hips up into him, making Levi’s cock rub between their stomachs and sending Levi close to the edge.

“N-Nico, Nico I’m not— I can’t,” Levi pleaded, pressing more urgent kisses where his face was pressed into the curve of his shoulder, biting and sucking at the skin as Nico’s cock started to rub a spot a spot inside of him that he was not familiar with yet.

Nico pressed the back of his head into the headboard, entire body tense as he desperately thrusted into Levi, his hands holding Levi right where he needed him. “Let go.” he managed to moan, eyes rolling back into his head.

Levi cried out with his release, practically sobbing against Nico as his orgasm washed over him. His cock throbbed, sending spurts of cum all over the both of their chests, his walls tightening around Nico’s cock. “O-oh oh Nico,” Levi moaned, feeling almost light-headed as he came down and Nico continued to fuck into him.

Nico’s thrusts started to get harder and more erratic, his own moans getting louder. “Babe— Levi, ah I’m, I’m,”

The sensation was almost too much, Levi moaned, “Cum for me. I want to hear you cum.”

Nico cursed, his hips thrusting up one more time, his cock pulsing as he spilled into the condom. “Ah, ah,” Nico cried out, hips falling back down into the mattress. He loosened his grip on Levi’s wrists, releasing them and bringing his hands around to settle on his waist.

They stayed like that, chest to chest for a moment, breath labored.

Nico sighed, rubbing his palms up and down Levi’s back. “You okay?”

“Mhm.” Levi hummed, pulling back from their embrace, wincing as he carefully climbed off Nico’s lap. With less grace, he let himself fall back onto the bed, spent. “We should shower.”

-

“This feels wrong.” Nico said, purposely making body stiff in the arms he was held in. Levi just hummed, rubbing his cheek in the space between Nico’s shoulder blades and tightening his arms around him.

“You can’t even get your arms all the way around me.” Nico continued, shifting around.

“Being a big spoon isn’t about size.” Levi said like it was obvious, “You just have to want it.”

Realizing he wasn’t getting anywhere with his argument, he let himself relax a little bit, his body melting into the curve of the mold Levi made behind him. “See?” Levi said, his hand rubbing the exposed skin of Nico’s hip. “Cozy.”

Levi waited for Nico’s rebuttal, but it never came. He waited until he could hear as his breath evening out before pressing a kiss into the muscle of his back, muttering into the skin, “I love you.”

Nico, not quite asleep yet, replied, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading ☼ 
> 
> Thinking of writing sickeningly sweet holiday chapter next.
> 
> Semester is over so I'll be updating more! xx


End file.
